El Sacrificio de la Sacerdotisa
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Nanami es una joven del siglo XXI preocupada por sus estudios y salir con sus amigas pero todo cambia cuando una tarde se cae por un pozo antiguo y acaba en la época de las guerras civiles donde existe una leyenda sobre un demonio de cabellos plateados que se lleva a las jovencitas a su castillo como sacrificio. Nanami es atacada en el bosque pero un extraño personaje la salva.
1. Capitulo 0: Prefacio

**_Esta es mi nueva historia de Kamisama Hajimemashita =) _**

**_Os dejo lo que es el capitulo 0 inicial. En el siguiente haré un resumen de lo que será la historia _**

**_Aqui lo teneis._**

* * *

**_El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa_**

* * *

**Capitulo 0: PRefacio **

**La lluvía caía con fuerza, como si no tuviera fin. Arrasando todo a su paso.**

**Por un camino lleno de lama y ramas, unos hombres llevaban un pesado palanquín antiguo que bajo las telas se vislumbraba el rostro de una joven que lloraba en silencio mientras era llevada hacia su muerte, literalmente.  
Su largo cabello negro como el ébano se vislumbraba debajo de la capucha blanca que llevaba a juego con el kimono blanco que le habían colocado sus hermanas momentos antes de haber entrado en el palanquín. La habían maquillado con varias capas y distintos lapices de ojos y le habían puesto un maquillaje rojo en los labios, como si fuera una muñeca.  
**

**La joven era consciente de su destino, ya que había sido preparada desde pequeña para aquel momento, el momento en que sería presentada al demonio; como ofrenda para su disfrute.**

**Los hombres que la llevaban se miraban entre si en silencio, sin atreverse siguiera a levantar la mirada hacia la joven; ellos sabían lo que le esperaba a la joven ya que habían sido los encargados de llevar a la anterior jovencita y aunque quisieran hacer algo por ella sabían que no tenían oportunidad alguna contra el demonio que los tenia sometidos.**

**Desde la llegada de aquel demonio a su pueblo los aldeanos estaban asustados las 24 horas del día ya que a ese demonio se le conocía por su gusto por las jovencitas jóvenes que se llevaba a su palacio a saber para que.  
Lo único que sabían es que se las llevaba y no las dejaba volver a la aldea en ningún momento por lo que las madres no volvían a ver a sus hijas.  
Debían obedecer o sufrirían las consecuencias y no querían tener problemas con un demonio. **

**Dejaron el palanquín frente al palacio imperial del demonio alejándose lentamente de él y marchándose en silencio del lugar para volver a la aldea, uno de los hombres volteo la mirada hacia el palanquín donde se encontraba la joven y en silencio hizo una oración por su alma.  
Segundos después la puerta del palacio se abrió y dos jóvenes demonios tomaron el palanquín y lo metieron en el interior del palacio. Sus cabelleras plateadas brillaron bajo la luz de la luna.**

**Dejaron el palanquín en el centro del salón de palacio y ordenaron a la joven que bajara para que se presentara ante su rey.**

**La chica, Yukino, bajo lentamente del palanquín, notando las piernas dormidas por haber estado en aquella incomoda posición durante tanto tiempo pero se repuso, no debía mostrar debilidad alguna frente a un demonio y levanto lentamente la mirada. Ahogó un gemido al encontrarse con dos ojos profundamente oscuros. **

**Sintió la boca repentinamente seca.**

**Frente a ella, sentado en un imponente trono con decorados terroríficos de varios demonios que salían de la madera como si fueran de verdad, se encontraba un demonio; que cruzado de piernas se apoyaba en una de sus manos con la cara ligeramente ladeada hacia ella y una sonrisa maliciosa en aquellos finos labios.  
Yukino trago duro. Sus ojos fijos en aquel hombre...bueno, demonio y no pudo evitar quedarse impresionada por el largo cabello que el demonio poseía, plateado como la propia luna que caía sobre su hombro atado en una cinta de curo rojo. Pequeños mechones de aquel pelo plateado caían por su frente, dándole un toque mágico y sobrenatural. **

**Sobrenatural. Rasgo natural de un demonio. Y él era un demonio.**

**Y la iba a matar.**

**-Humana-Se sorprendió por su voz. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, su voz sonó suave, ronca y muy masculina. Se sonrojo ligeramente apartando la mirada-Mírame cuando te hablo-Lo hizo, lentamente-¿Sabes porque estas aquí no?-Yukino no habló. No encontraba la voz-Respondeme.  
**

**-S-sí-Respondió lentamente. Sentía los ojos de aquel demonio sobre ella, evaluándola sin ningún pudor. La ponía nerviosa. ¿Que iba a hacer con ella ahora? ¿La mataría?  
**

**-Humana, ahora vivirás aquí y acataras todas mis ordenes sin rechistar-Como ella no respondió, el demonio se levanto imponente con sus casí dos metros de altura. El kimono de seda que llevaba se movió con el viento cuando él camino hacia ella-¿Te ha quedado claro, humana?**

**-S-s-sí...señor...-Dijo ella con miedo aun en el cuerpo, sentía como le temblaban las piernas y tenía miedo de caerse y hacer una escena.**

**-Tomoe**

**-¿Eh?-¿Que significaba lo que había dicho? Lo miro sin entender que quería de ella.**

**-Mi nombre es Tomoe. Recuerdalo. **

**Un rayo sonó fuera, como recalcando el encuentro entre la joven y el demonio. Después no hubo nada. **


	2. Capitulo 1:La joven venida de otro mundo

**_Hola a todos jajaja me teneis aqui de nuevo con una nueva historia de Kamisama Hajimemashita, obviamente será igual que las demas MUCHO TOMOE X NANAMI jajaja solamente que esta vez es una historia inventada sin seguir al anime o al manga _**

**_La historia es similar a Inuyasha, ya que la chica, osea Nanami; se ve metida en otra epoca pero esta vez será un sacrifico para el demonio de la region, osea Tomoe. Lo que pasa es que Nanami viene del tiempo moderno y no consentira hacer todo lo que el demonio Tomoe quiere por lo que habrá malos entendidos por parte de los dos y muchas escenas graciosas (o eso espero jajaja) xDD_**

**_Espero que os guste este primer capitulo =) Dejad comentarios_**

* * *

**_El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La joven venida de otro mundo**

**Estamos en el siglo XXI, la ciudad es vigorosa, ruidosa, llena de las últimas tecnologías, con poderosos y altos edificios de oficinas y hoteles y personas de todo tipo pasean por las calles llenas de coches y vendedores del top manta.**

**En aquella ciudad se mezclaban los continentes, como si hubiera una mezcla entre mundo occidental y mundo oriental. La cuidad se dividía en zona viaja, llena de templos, casas antiguas, palacios orientales que pertenecieron a los antiguos reyes, y la zona nueva, con un toque futurista donde estaban todas las grandes empresas, las tiendas de moda, los supermercados, escuelas, academias y donde se concentraban la mayoría de los habitantes.**

**Nanami Momozono, de origen japonés, con su escaso metro sesenta de altura y vestida con el uniforme de su escuela corría a toda prisa para no llegar tarde a su primera clase de la jornada y la más odiada por la chica; matemáticas.**

**Habiendo perdido a su madre cuando era pequeña, la joven se había criado prácticamente sola ya que su padre era un adicto al juego que casi nunca estaba en casa.  
Nanami había aprendido a vivir sola sin necesidad de ayuda por parte de otros y gracias a las ganancias que conseguía con pequeños trabajos por horas podía darse el lujo de vivir en una pequeña casa en la zona vieja de la ciudad.**

**La casa en verdad era pequeña, tenía lo mínimo para que una persona viviera cómodamente: un baño tradicional, una pequeña habitación, un salón y una minúscula cocina.  
En una pequeña esquina, entre el baño y la cocina tenía un pequeño tendal done Nanami secaba la ropa cuando no la podía echar en el jardincito trasero que tenía detrás de la casa.**

**A pesar de todas las dificultades que tenía, Nanami no era infeliz, se había construido una coraza exterior que la protegía de todo y gracias a ella había construido una personalidad fuerte, sin miedos pero a la vez era una jovencita tímida y que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar cuando veía una telenovela en la televisión. **

**Con suerte solo llego dos minutos tarde a clase y ante la mirada de sus otros compañeros se excuso y se sentó en silencio en la esquina de la clase, junto a la ventana.  
Se echó la melena castaña hacia atrás, calleándole hasta llegarle al final de la espalda; seguidamente sacó sus cuadernos y bolígrafos, y puso cara de concentración para lo que seguía, la clase.**

**Tomo apuntes distraídamente sobre el cálculo de funciones y la representación de estas en tabla y en esquema.  
Nanami dio varios suspiros, llamando la atención de su amiga Ami, que se sentaba a su lado.**

**-Acabamos de empezar la clase, Nanami-chan-Susurro entre risas sin alzar mucho la voz para que no las descubrieran. Nanami se hizo cómplice de sus risas.**

**-Es que no soporto al profesor Usui-Le contesto mirando al canoso profesor que se afanaba dibujando funciones en la pizarra. Por mucho que lo intentara las matemáticas nunca le gustarían.**

**-¿Quieres ir de compras después de clases?-Le pregunto Ami en el mismo tono de antes.**

**-No puedo, voy a ayudar al señor Yamada con las labores del templo-Desde que se había ido a vivir a aquella ciudad había estado ayudando al sacerdote que vivía en uno de los templos antiguos que había en la zona antigua.  
Era un sacerdote de más de 70 años que llevaba viviendo en aquella ciudad toda la vida y a pesar de las historias que contaba cada vez que podía, era un señor muy amable que siempre había tratado bien a Nanami por eso ella había decidido ir a ayudarlo tres días a la semana para ayudarlo con las tareas del templo. **

**-Entiendo, no te preocupes, iremos otro día**

**Durante el resto de la mañana Nanami paso las clases en compañía de sus dos amigas, Ami y Kei quienes habían coincidido con ella el primer día de clases en la primera fila y se habían hecho amigas cuando uno de los alumnos mayores había intentado coquetear con Ami y Nanami le había dado un buen golpe por ello.  
Ahora no se imaginaba su vida sin esas dos chicas.**

**-Buenas tardes Nana-chan-La saludo el sacerdote Yamada, vestido con sus ropas ceremoniales, desde la entrada del templo cuando la vio subiendo las escaleras.  
Dejo la escoba apoyada en un lateral del templo y le dio un abrazo amistoso, Nanami le sonrió de vuelta.**

**-Buenos días**

**-No era necesario que vinieras también hoy, no quiero que esto sea una molestia para ti-Le dijo suavemente el sacerdote.**

**-Siempre es un placer venir aquí-Dijo amablemente Nanami y comenzó su tarea. El templo era de estilo japonés, ubicado entre unas montañas en la zona vieja de la ciudad,no era muy grande y estaba rodeado de un pequeño bosque y además el templo no tenía muchos fieles por lo que el trabajo no era demasiado.  
Nanami se encargaba de limpiar la entrada, el interior del santuario y a veces de vender algún que otro talismán a un estudiante con problemas en sus estudios.**

**-Muchas gracias por todo, Nana-chan. Hoy iré a ver a uno de los fieles que me pidió una audiencia. ¿Crees que podrás quedarte sola aquí?**

**Nanami asintió y le ayudo a bajar las escaleras y lo despidió con la mano cuando lo vio marchar lentamente hacia las callejuelas de la ciudad.  
Después de aquello Nanami se puso en marcha con sus tareas, recogiéndose el pelo en un moño despeinado, comenzó limpiando la caja de ofrendas. Estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo por lo que no le llevo mucho rato conseguir limpiarlo, poco después empezó a limpiar la entrada con la escoba que el sacerdote había olvidado en el tori momentos antes.**

**Mientras limpiaba, alejándose de su camino habitual se encontró con un pozo viejo en un claro del pequeño bosque que rodeaba el templo.  
Nanami nunca había estado allí y enseguida su mente le dijo que se alejara de allí, que era peligroso pero sus pies no se movieron, como si estuvieran pegados a la tierra.**

**Cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus manos rozaron la parte superior del pozo donde sus dedos rozaron el musgo que crecía, fresco, en él.  
Entonces, un aleteo, posiblemente de un cuervo que estaba en un árbol, la hizo voltearse asustada ocasionando que sus pies resbalaran en el barro que había alrededor del pozo y su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás, dentro del pozo.**

**Nanami grito y todo se volvió negro.**


	3. Capitulo 2:Un nuevo mundo y un encuentro

**Nuevo capitulo ^^ Gracias por los comentarios ^^**

**Ojala este capitulo tambien les guste =DDD**

***w***

* * *

**El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Un nuevo mundo**

* * *

**Caía, caía sin remedio alguno.  
Cuando pensó que seguiría cayendo hasta que se hiciera vieja, dio con todo el culo contra un seto de alguna clase de planta que gracias a dios no tenía ninguna espina ni punta que le hiciera daño.**

**Se levanto maldiciendo su suerte y se quito varias hojas de la falda dando gracias que fuera marrón ya que así no se le notarían las manchas.  
Entonces se fijo en que estaba dentro del pozo pero podía ver la luz del cielo; no le había dado esa impresión cuando había caído. Quizá había exagerado con la altura.**

**Dio con una rama que parecía resistente y empezó a trepar hacia arriba, raspándose un poco las manos cuando salió fuera del pozo.**

**Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el templo del señor Yamada. Pero vamos que no había mucha diferencia.  
El pozo era exactamente igual al que había en el templo pero se encontraba en la mitad de un bosque enorme, los arboles se elevaban majestuosos frente a sus ojos, elevándose hacia el cielo. Nanami poso los pies, enfutados en las sandalias reglamentarias del templo que tenían los cordones algo descosidos, y sintió la suave hierva entre los dedos.**

**¿Dónde estaba? Se pregunto observando su alrededor, enseguida comprendió que ya no se encontraba en su ciudad, al menos de eso sí que estaba segura. Pero…¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora?**

**Lo primero sería encontrar a alguien que le explicase donde se encontraba y como podía volver a su vida de hormonas, clases aburridas y días de lluvia debajo del futón viendo telenovelas comiendo patatas fritas.**

**Decidida empezó a caminar y lentamente con las manos delante del pecho para golpear a todo aquel que intentase hacerle algo. Defensa personal, lo habían llamado en la televisión.  
El paisaje que se abría delante de sus ojos era el mismo todo el rato, arboles, arboles y más arboles. Nanami empezó a preguntarse si no debería haberse quedado en el pozo pero todo cambio cuando tropezó con una rama seca y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. **

**-Maldición-Se quejo y quiso llorar por lo estúpida que había sido por haberse internado en aquel bosque infernal.  
Se miro la rodilla que sangraba levemente, y luego se miro las manos que también habían sufrido por el golpe.**

**Se quedo allí, arrodillada bajo aquellos enormes arboles que la rodeaban por completo, como una jaula hecha de ramas misteriosas y sollozó en silencio como hacia cuando era pequeña y veía alguna película de miedo. **

**Entonces un sonido la hizo levantar la mirada, una manada de lobos grises se habían reunido a su alrededor sin que ella se diera cuenta y sus rostros con aquellos impresionantes dientes afilados como cuchillas la miraban como si fuera un caramelo y ellos unos niños con hambre.**

**Nanami grito hasta que le dolió la garganta, se levanto y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, apartando ramas y todo lo que estuviera en su camino.  
Corría todo lo que sus pies la dejaban, perdió una de sus sandalias que fue mordisqueada por uno de aquellos lobos; Nanami no esperaba volver a por ella.**

**Llego a un claro en el que no había salida más que un gigantesco árbol que se elevaba en aquel callejón sin salida como si el destino se estuviera burlando de Nanami.  
Esta llego hasta debajo del árbol y dio con la espalda en la dura corteza y alguna que otra rama le rozo el cuello. Los rugidos de los lobos le indicaron que ya la habían localizado y volteando ligeramente la cara pudo comprobarlo de ante mano. Estaba rodeada de nuevo.**

**Miro hacia arriba, quizá pudiera escalar el árbol…¿Lo lobos no subirían hasta allí no?  
Confiando en eso, estiro las manos agarrándose como una lapa a la rama más cercana y subió las piernas justo a tiempo de que uno de aquellos lobos le mordiera.**

**Con el miedo palpándole todo el cuerpo, Nanami fue subiendo a la siguiente rama intentando no mirar abajo ya que se encontraría con los rostros de aquellos animales que querían hacerla pedacitos.**

**-A-Ayudadme-Suplico en voz baja a pesar de que no había nadie con ella que pudiera ayudarla-Por favor…**

**Cerró los ojos con fuerza e imagino que todo era un sueño, que de un momento a otro se despertaría en su casa y llegaría tarde de nuevo a sus clases, que todo volvería a ser como era siempre. Entonces quiso volver a subir más alto pero un crujido, de madera rota la hizo voltear.**

**La rama donde se encontraba subida no pudo con su peso y se partió arrojándola a su perdición. A la boca del lobo.**

**Grito de nuevo. "No quiero morir así…" Se dijo a si misma mientras sentía como el aire le despeinaba el pelo y la hacía llorar.**

**Pasaron los segundos y no sentía dolor. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Tan alto había subido?  
Entonces fue cuando una ráfaga de aire le azoto la cara, olía deliciosamente bien, como a menta y sándalo…Y había algo que le estaba tocando las piernas…**

**Abrió un ojo, temerosa; y entonces fue cuando lo vio. Los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida la estaban mirando directamente a los ojos. Nunca había visto a alguien como él y además estaba muy cerca. ¡Y la tenía cogida en sus brazos como a una princesa¡  
Su cabello plateado danzaba al viento de manera casi celestial, unas extrañas pero a la vez hermosas orejas peludas coronaban su cabeza y se escondían entre aquel sedoso cabello, su rostro fino y masculino no tenía expresión alguna mientras la miraba sin ningún pudor.**

**-¿Qué clase de humana eres tú?-Pregunto el extraño personaje que la había salvado de una muerte segura. Nanami tembló cuando escucho aquella voz…tan grave pero suave a la vez. Se maldijo cuando sus mejillas se cubrieron de color y los labios le temblaron.**

**-¿Q-Q-que?-Aquella voz chillona y temerosa no podía ser la suya. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Solo con decir cuatro palabras ya la había encantado de tal manera que mojaba las bragas por él? No estaba segura ni de lo que le había preguntado.**

**-¿Eres una mujer humana o no?**

**-S-si…-El misterioso hombre sonrió y Nanami solo pudo quedarse murándole como una tonta enamorada. "Tiene una hermosa sonrisa"**

**El demonio miro hacia abajo donde estaban aun los lobos, esperando a que dejara caer a la presa para que ellos pudieran comerla a gusto.  
Pero el demonio no la soltó si no que en vez de eso, la agarro más fuertemente y salió volando de allí con ella en brazos. Nanami al ver que volaba por los aires sin caerse, sin ningún tipo de artilugio o aparato que le permitiese hacerlo, se aferro a él sin poder evitarlo y volvió a gritar ocultando la cara en el pecho de aquel hombre que la había salvado.**

**El demonio se quejo por el ruido que hacia la chica y al llegar a su castillo, poso a la ruidosa humana en el suelo quien al sentir la dura superficie bajo sus pies descalzos, se arrastro lejos de él como si se hubiera dado cuenta de sus actos acometidos anteriormente.  
Al demonio aquello le pareció divertido y alzo las perfectas cejas hacia ella.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto a lo que ella alzo la mirada hacia él y por un momento el demonio pensó que era hermosa, a pesar de las extrañas ropas que llevaba. **

**-¿Q-q-q-qué eres?-Pregunto temerosa ya que ahora que lo veía desde su posición, había descubierto que además de aquellas extrañas orejas, tenía una larga cola blanca que le sobresalía debajo de la tela del elegante kimono que llevaba puesto.**

**-Soy un demonio, obviamente-La pregunta se le antojo extraña pero quizá la muchacha era forastera. Mejor para él, pensó por un momento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía a una joven de otras regiones.**

**-¿D-D-Demonio?-Nanami se atraganto con la misma pregunta. Debía de estar bromeando, los demonios no existían, cualquiera que creyera lo contrario era ridículo, ¿Verdad?  
Nanami había crecido bajo la religión sintoísta y conocía todas las leyendas sobre los míticos animales antiguos y del folclore tradicional y de pequeña le gustaba imaginarse que se encontraba con alguno pero solo había sido en sueños.  
Y por la cara que le estaba poniendo aquel "demonio" debía estar hablando enserio.**

**-Tu nombre-Dijo entonces el demonio.**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Dime tu nombre, humana-Dijo entonces con un deje de enfado. Aquella humana parecía torpe y poco cooperativa, no sabía si iba a poder utilizarla. **

**-Nanami-Respondió entonces ella-Momozono Nanami, 17 años-Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho como si estuviera en una presentación para un trabajo cuando se encontraba frente a un demonio en un lugar desconocido.**

**El demonio la miro un momento, calibrando sus palabras y Nanami tubo la extraña sensación de que estaba mirando dentro de ella. Se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta.**

**-Nanami-Su nombre salió suavemente de entre sus labios, como si fuera una caricia.**

**-¿Y…tu co-cómo te llamas?-Pregunto entonces armándose de valor para que no le temblaran los labios. El demonio la miro un momento sorprendido por su pregunta y Nanami se pregunto entonces si quizá debió haberse quedado callada pero entonces él frunció los labios.**

**-Tomoe, mi nombre es Tomoe-Dijo suavemente. Se acerco a ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
Nanami dudo unos instantes pero acepto su mano y se levanto con cuidado de no tropezar con sus propios pies. **

**-Ven, vamos a dentro, Nanami-Dijo con una suavidad que Nanami no había escuchado antes. Nanami dejo que su mano la condujera dentro de aquel palacio.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Descubriendo al demonio

**Por fin termine el capitulo tercero de esta historia ^^ aviso que en este fic habrá varias escenas de contenido M que seguramente no sean aptas para todos los publicos, lo avisaré de ante mano para aquellas personas sensibles jajaja si al final lo acabareis leyendo jajaja que lo se xDD**

**Bueno jajaja aqui esta el capitulo**

**dejad comentarios =DDD Gracias ^^**

* * *

**El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Descubriendo al demonio**_

* * *

**Tomoe observo a la humana que había salvado con detenimiento mientras ella caminaba delante de él observando los tapices y los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes de su palacio. **

**Definitivamente no se parecía a las chicas del pueblo.**

**Sus ojos recorrieron el largo cabello castaño que se encontraba despeinado seguramente por tratar de escapar de los lobos, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Como a él le gustaba que fuera el cabello de una mujer.**

**Vestía unas ropas muy extrañas, se acaricio el mentón pensando qué tipo de persona lleva una ropa tan provocativa en aquel siglo; podía ver la forma de sus piernas.  
Tomoe se relamió los labios y se acerco para olisquearla levemente sin que se diera cuenta.**

**Olía deliciosamente, a alguna clase de flor silvestre. **

**Nanami sentía la mirada de Tomoe en la espalda, no le gustaba nada la manera en la que ese demonio la miraba; como si fuera algo comestible.  
Pero le había salvado la vida, tan malo no podía ser, ¿No? ¿O quizás la estaba hipnotizando con palabras dulces para luego hacerle cosas extrañas?  
Intento ver por el rabillo del ojo si estaba aun detrás de ella y desgraciadamente estaba demasiado cerca; su aroma lo delataba y a ella le nublaba los sentidos.**

**-¿A…donde vamos?-Se atrevió a preguntar girando un poco la cabeza encontrándose con el de el demonio quien con dos pasos se puso a su altura.**

**-A mis aposentos-Respondió con toda tranquilidad y Nanami quiso correr por patas cuando lo escucho diciendo aquellas palabras tan calmadamente. ¡Entonces sí que quería hacerle cosas extrañas¡**

**Tomoe no se perdió detalle de cómo el rostro de la humana "Nanami" cambiaba a varios colores nada sanos y sonrió para sus adentros. Las humanas nunca habían sido muy predecibles pero aquella chiquilla no dejaba de sorprenderlo.  
Y más cuando se alejo de el de manera demasiado graciosa pero se preocupo cuando vio que tropezaba con aquellos extraños calcetines que llevaba y caía al suelo en otra postura demasiado graciosa.**

**Suspirando se acerco a ella, quien lo miro con ojos temerosos, hasta su labio inferior temblaba.**

**-N-no d-dejare que me hagas cosas extrañas-Dijo atropelladamente-S-s-se autodefensa…pue-puedo darte una patada en el culo que hará que veas las estrellas…**

**Tomoe no se molesto en disimular sus risas y eso molesto enormemente a Nanami quien quiso golpear aquel rostro arrogante pero a la vez hermoso del demonio.  
Se contuvo. **

**Cuando hubo dejado de reír, Tomoe se acerco de nuevo a ella y esta vez la tomo en brazos como a una princesa y a pesar de los golpes y los movimientos que hizo la joven para liberarse de aquellos brazos que la rodeaban, el demonio no la soltó.**

"**Es mi fin…voy a ser convertida en cuadraditos para que este demonio se alimente…"Se maldecía mentalmente Nanami mientras era llevada por aquel palacio extraño. Se extraño que no hubiera nadie por aquellos amplios y solitarios pasillos. ¿Acaso vivía él solo en aquel palacio? "Entonces nadie vendrá a ayudarme…"**

**Iba a seguir maldiciéndose pero Tomoe se detuvo y levantando la mirada vio una puerta hermosamente decorada con flores blancas y una silueta de un zorro blanco. Era diferente a las demás puertas de madera sin ninguna decoración.  
El demonio abrió la puerta con un suave golpe y paso a su interior que también estaba muy bien decorado.  
La habitación era cuadrada, con un pequeño ventanal en el fondo, en el centro había una cama japonesa con un montón de mullidos cojines blancos y negros sobre sabanas negras con pequeñas flores rojas bordadas en el centro, en una esquina había un enorme armario con muchos cajones pequeños a sus lados y para terminar la decoración había una mesa baja de madera pura y un biombo con los mismos dibujos que la puerta pero con fondo negro.**

**El demonio fue hasta la cama y dejo a Nanami sobre ella con cuidado, los pies doloridos de la chica no llegaban al suelo y cuando levanto vergonzosa los ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los del demonio.**

**Le señalo una puerta, a su derecha, en la que no se había fijado cuando había entrado. **

**-Entra-Dijo simplemente y se alejo de ella caminando hacia el pequeño ventanal, Nanami observo sus elegantes pasos sobre el tatami y lentamente se puso de nuevo de pie. **

**-¿Para…que?-Pregunto. Quizá detrás de aquella puerta, inocentemente pintada de blanco, habría todo un sequito de demonios que la mataría dolorosamente.**

**-Solo entra-Respondió sin mirarla desde el ventanal. Su voz grave, le recordó a la de los generales cuando dan una orden a sus hombres y con miedo de hacerlo enfadar se apresuro a ir hacia la puerta y abrirla.**

**Le temblaban las manos cuando acciono la manilla y la puerta se abrió sin hacer el menor ruido.  
"Increíble" Fue lo primero que pensó Nanami cuando vio aquello. Detrás de la puerta no había un sequito de demonios que querían matarla si no que había un precioso baño japonés tradicional de color blanco que ocupaba toda la pequeña estancia colindante a la habitación.**

**Nanami acaricio las paredes de aquel baño de ensueño y entonces se vio reflejada en un pequeño espejo que había en la pared y entonces dio un jadeo.  
Su pelo parecía un nido de pájaros, todo despeinado y enredado sobre su cabeza. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada aquel demonio estúpido? Nanami enrojeció al pensar que la vio toda desarreglada cuando él mismo estaba tan pulcramente vestido.**

**Con violencia se despojo del uniforme que estaba lleno de hojas secas y barro, dejándolo en un cesto cerca de la puerta y después de despojarse también de su ropa interior la joven se metió en la bañera que previamente había llenado de agua caliente.**

**Intento relajarse en aquel pequeño oasis de placer y dejo que el aroma de las sales de baño la transportara fuera de aquella realidad en la que estaba en el palacio de un demonio increíblemente sexy pero que a la vez era extraño y de un mal humor que a Nanami no le gustaba en absoluto. **

**Salió del agua poco después y se envolvió el cuerpo en una mullida y suave toalla azul que encontró en un armario junto con otras más grandes y más pequeñas.  
Con otra más pequeña se seco el cabello hasta que estuvo parcialmente seco, intento encontrar un secador pero al no encontrarlo decidió darse por vencida e ir a por su ropa.**

**-¿D-donde esta?-Se pregunto cuando llego al cesto donde había dejado el uniforme y su ropa interior. Pero en el cesto no había nada más que toallas para lavar.**

**Con gran vergüenza abrió lentamente la puerta, deseando que el demonio siguiera en el ventanal y pudiera coger alguna cosa de su armario sin ser vista.**

**No tuvo esa suerte. Raramente la tenía. **

**Los ojos del demonio la taladraron desde la cama donde estaba sentado, de manera sensual obviamente.  
Nanami quiso gritar, quiso correr, quiso golpearle y muchas otras cosas que no eran aptas para todos los públicos pero lo único que hizo fue quedarse allí, muy quieta; ni siquiera sabía si había parpadeado desde que había hecho contacto visual con Tomoe.**

**Sus ojos lo siguieron cuando él se levanto y se acerco a ella hasta que sus pies quedaron alineados con los suyos y pudo sentir como su esencia la rodeaba.**

**-¿Q-q-que?-La pregunta le salió demasiado chillona, como si hubiera tragado mucho helio y le saliera la voz de payaso.**

**-Quiero verte-Dijo con voz profunda aquel demonio de cabellos plateados. Nanami elevo los ojos ya que creía que había oído mal.**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Quiero ver tu cuerpo-Volvió a pronunciar de la misma manera que la vez anterior y Nanami se sintió acariciada por sus palabras. ¡ESPERA¡ ¿Había oído lo que creía haber oído? **

**-Ni hablar-Definitivamente era un pervertido, ¿Cómo había podido dejarse engañar tan fácilmente? Debían darle el premio a la tonta del año.  
Se apretó la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y se aparto todo lo que pudo hasta que dio con la puerta del baño. Se maldijo a si misma de nuevo, se había acorralado ella sola y estaba entre la pared y el demonio.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Miedo y mucho calor

**Este capitulo será un poco más corto que los anteriores; disculpas de antemano.**

**Ojala os guste mucho ^^**

**Dejad comentarios :DDD**

* * *

_**El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Miedo y mucho calor**_

* * *

**Tomoe observo a la humana que se apretaba contra la puerta de su baño de manera exageradamente tonta ya que no iba a poder ir a ninguna parte.  
Sus ojos volaron por su pelo mojado, sus ojos brillantes que lo miraban asustados y su cuerpo, demasiado delgado para su gusto, embutido en aquella toalla que le cubría hasta por debajo de aquellos muslos suaves.**

**-No…-Escucho como ella hablaba o al menos lo intentaba ya que le temblaban mucho los labios.**

**Antes de que pudiera decir algo más la cogió en brazos y cerró los ojos cuando ella grito demasiado cerca de sus delicadas orejas.  
La dejo encima de la mullida cama y dejo que ella patalease a gusto hasta que se calmo. Entonces lentamente se coloco sobre ella, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento que quisiera hacer. Ella enrojeció rápidamente, hasta podía ver un poco de humo salir de su cabeza.**

**-Gr-gritaré-Amenazo Nanami sintiendo como el cuerpo de aquel demonio, demasiado cálido y confortable, se apretaba contra el suyo, húmedo y cubierto solamente por aquella pequeña toalla, demasiado íntimamente. **

**Su amenaza no pareció causar efecto en el demonio quien alargando las manos tomo las delgadas muñecas de la joven y se las coloco sobre la cabeza, en una postura de sumisión total y entrega. Por mucho que Nanami intento resistirse, la fuerza de aquel demonio era bastante superior a la suya y con solo una de sus manos logro sujetarla sin posibilidad de huida.**

**Su otra mano, libre y sin pudor alguno, llego a la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de la chica y se la desato con un solo movimiento ágil de su muñeca y dejo el cuerpo desnudo de Nanami bajo su escrutinio.  
Tomoe dio un pequeño gemido, complacido por lo que veía. La humana tenía una buena figura, la piel era suave, cremosa y seguramente deliciosa; los pechos tenían el tamaño justo y los huesecillos de las caderas eran graciosos al igual que las piernas eran largas y torneadas.**

**Escucho como ella sollozaba y elevo la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos llorosos de la humana y algo se removió en Tomoe cuando la vio llorar.**

**Lentamente se aparto de ella y se quito el kimono superior que llevaba, cubriendo a la chica con él.  
Los ojos de Nanami se encontraron con los suyos, obviamente sorprendida por el acto que había tenido el demonio con ella.  
No se lo esperaba pero rápidamente se tapo su desnudez con la tela y se puso en postura defensiva, agarrándose las piernas contra el pecho. **

**-¿Estas llorando?-Pregunto el demonio pero la chica no levanto el rostro y no se digno a verlo. Tomoe se enfado por la personalidad terca de la chica y se levanto de la cama-Bien, quédate ahí.**

**Con brusquedad salió de la habitación dando un portazo monumental que hizo temblar hasta a las vigas del techo y después quedo todo en silencio.**

**Nanami levanto el rostro, sin lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad se había ido de allí.  
Se acaricio los brazos, notando la suavidad de aquel kimono entre los dedos; "es muy cálido" pensó la joven mirando la tela bordada de dorado y malva e inevitablemente pensó en el dueño de aquella tela.**

**¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando?¡ ¡Aquel depravado pervertido había visto su cuerpo desnudo y sin su consentimiento! **

**Se apretó el kimono y se levanto de la cama, moviéndose por toda aquella habitación intentando calmarse, reviso todo lo que estuvo a su alcance y luego vio el ventanal.**

**Quizá le vendría bien un poco de aire fresco para calmarse los nervios.  
Se sentó en el borde del ventanal y cerró los ojos, dejando que la brisa la enfriase y jugara con su pelo.**

**Tomoe se dejo caer en su trono y soltó un largo suspiro que llamo la atención de sus sirvientes que se acercaron a él.**

**-Tomoe-dono, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

**-Esa humana es tan diferente…-Dijo más para sí que para ellos-Me desconcierta…**

**-¿Quizá deberíamos darle una lección de modales?-Sugirió uno de aquellos demonios.**

**Tomoe rugió dando un golpe contundente contra la pared, haciendo un hueco en la madera del tamaño de su mano.**

**-No os atreváis a tocarla sin mi permiso-Rugió, asustando a sus sirvientes quienes se disculparon por su atrevimiento y lo dejaron solo. Tomoe suspirando, se recostó contra el trono y cerró los ojos.  
En su mente se empezaron a formar imágenes de aquella deseable humana que se encontraba en su cuarto en aquellos momentos.  
No podía bajar la guardia, aquella humana no era como las demás, tenía algo distinto…¿Quizá porque se oponía a él? Era obvio que a ella le gustaba, había visto como lo miraba.  
Se parecía a…**

**-Yukiji…-Susurro abriendo sus ojos azulados hacia la nada. Fue un susurro que le recordó el pasado y molesto por haberla recordado se levanto del trono y se perdió en la noche.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Serás mi sirvienta

**Nuevo capitulo =DD hoy hay un doble capitulo jajaja**

**me sentía inspirada :P **

**Ojala os guste, en este capitulo Nanami analizara a fondo el cuerpo de nuestro amado Tomoe asi que hay alguna escena que hace que te sangre la nariz jajaja que perver que soy jajaja**

**Ojala os guste ;D**

**Dejen comentarios como siempre**

**gracias a las que leéis mi historia **

* * *

**_El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Serás mi sirvienta**_

* * *

**Nanami seguía observando el cielo nocturno estirada contra la columna del ventanal de la habitación del demonio de cabellos plateados.**  
**Hacia rato que estaba en un estado de duermevela y con los ojos entrecerrados se dejaba abanicar por la brisa nocturna.**  
**Sentía un calor agradable que le llegaba desde el interior del estomago hasta la cabeza, seguramente tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo.**

**¡Y todo por culpa de ese demonio con orejas peludas¡**

**Desde que se había marchado por aquella puerta magníficamente decorada y la había dejado sola en aquella habitación que olía demasiado a su aroma y la atontaba.  
En su mente, que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que era una pervertida, se habían formado varias imágenes de aquel demonio con su hermoso cuerpo de alabastro frente a ella, estirado en aquella cama donde momentos antes había estado ella estirada; mirándola a ella, solamente a ella y estiraba su mano ofrenciéndose como en un banquete. **

**En sus ojos, promesas oscuras y seguramente no actas para todos los públicos. Nanami, perdida en su fantasía demoníaca se acercaba a él, sin miedo; sabia que podía confiar en él, la cosa es que no sabia como era que lo sabia.  
Tomoe la agarro de la mano y tiro de ella hasta sentarla sobre las mantas y sabanas, recostando su cabeza entre los mullidos cojines. Se miraron a los ojos; azul contra marrón. Una lucha interna.  
Sin embargo el rostro de Tomoe estaba relajado, con aquel largo cabello plateado sobre los hombros y el flequillo sobre los ojos. Le sonreía con aquella sonrisa que le había hecho suspirar la primera vez que se habían visto.  
Nanami imito su sonrisa y entonces los labios de Tomoe pronunciaron algo, que Nanami no podía escuchar y entonces la beso, aplastándola dulcemente con su cuerpo y colando las habilidosas manos por debajo del kimono.**

**Un gemido salio involuntariamente de sus labios. Estaba soñando. !Estaba teniendo un sueño de adultos con Tomoe!...**

**Y parecía tan real. Nanami dejo que los ojos se le cerraran, centrándose en aquella pequeña fantasía que se había formado en su loca cabeza. **

**En algún momento quedo profundamente dormida.**

**Una sombra se fue acercando lentamente a donde se encontraba la joven.**

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

**El sol se elevo como cada mañana, iluminando con sus rayos mortíferos el rostro de Nanami quien abrió los ojos pesadamente, como si tuvieran algo muy pesado colgando de los parpados. **

**Bostezo pesadamente, estirándose cuan larga era, igual que si fuera un gato.**

"**Las mañanas deberían ser todas así…con sus despertares sin escuela, ni exámenes, sobre una mullida y suave cama con aquel delicioso olor y aquel calor tan agradable que sentía por todo el cuerpo y…!¿QUÉ HACE UN BRAZO MUSCULOSO AGARRANDO MI CINTURA?¡**

**Nanami se enderezo de la cama como un palillo y más tiesa que una tabla de planchar se volteo lentamente hacia su izquierda.  
¿Cuándo se había metido en la cama? No lo recordaba…¡Y menos recordaba haberse metido en la cama con Tomoe¡ ¡Ni mucho menos haberle abrazado¡**

**¿Acaso aquello era un sueño? ¿Podría ser que su cerebro estaba tan desarrollado que había hecho una ilusión tan real que olía y daba calor como si fuera real?**

**Vale, a lo mejor aquello era real. Había muchas posibilidades. Nanami observo la situación, vale, estaba en la cama del demonio, usando solamente aquel kimono que le había dado, Tomoe estaba dormido justo a su lado sin enterarse del dilema interno de la muchacha y para empeorar aun más la situación…!Tenía el aquel pecho al descubierto!**

**Con vergüenza levanto levemente la sabana negra que los cubría y respiro aliviada al ver que el demonio llevaba un hakama rojo atado a las caderas.  
Pero aun quedaba el tema de que la estaba rodeando con sus brazos, colocados estratégicamente en su cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo de manera muy intima. **

**¡Qué alguien la ayudase¡ ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué haría una persona normal en una situación como aquella?**

**No tenía respuesta para aquello. Ni para nada que fuera demasiado coherente. Y menos cuando Tomoe, en sueños volvió a recostarla contra las sabanas y su rostro quedo a centímetros del rostro dormido del demonio.**

**Nanami soltó un chillido de sorpresa que milagrosamente no despertó al durmiente Tomoe y ella estuvo a punto de morirse de un paro cardiaco cuando sintió el aliento de este en los labios. Una mezcla de licor, sake antiguo y olor mañanero que la dejo momentáneamente hipnotizada. **

"**Es realmente un ser de otro mundo…nadie es tan hermoso" Se dijo a si misma mientras observaba el rostro dormido de Tomoe, sus rasgos pacíficos y finos, los grandes ojos cerrados por aquellas largas pestañas negras, el perfil recto de su nariz y aquellos labios entreabiertos.**

**Nanami se relamió los labios, momentáneamente secos por aquella visión de otro mundo.  
¡No! No caigas en sus trampas, Nanami. Es un demonio y te ha metido en su cama sin tu consentimiento. **

**Pero sus manos estaban sobre aquel pecho suave y marcado, y parecían muy contentas de estar allí. Malditas fueran.**

**-Deja de moverte…no puedo dormir…-Se le erizaron todos los pelos de la cabeza al escuchar la voz adormilada de Tomoe junto a su oreja. !Maldición, está despierto¡ **

**-Q-Q-q-que..**

**-Shh…quédate un rato así…hasta que me despierte…-La apretó de nuevo contra su cuerpo colocándose boca arriba y Nanami quedo cómodamente recostada sobre su pecho con los brazos acariciándole suavemente la espada y la región lumbar.**

**El corazón de la chica empezó a latir alocadamente ante la nueva posición en la que se encontraba. Nunca en su corta vida había dormido con nadie que no fuera su madre o su padre y mucho menos lo había hecho con un chico. Y ahora se encontraba en aquella posición comprometida, prácticamente desnuda y sin ropa interior, con un demonio llamado Tomoe que lo conocía de hacia menos de 24 horas. Vamos, lo más normal del mundo.**

**Con una velocidad demasiado rápida para ser humana, se aparto del cuerpo cálido de Tomoe y se arrastro fuera de aquella cama, quedando sentada en el tatami de aquella habitación. Tomoe elevo el tronco superior abriendo un ojo pesadamente ante la desaparición del cuerpo de la chica.**

**-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto lentamente, enfocando aquel ojo azulado en ella. Nanami pensó por un instante que se veía muy bien recién levantado, con el cabello descolocado y suelto sobre el cuerpo y rascándose la nuca despreocupadamente. **

**-Yo…¿Cómo llegue a la cama?-Pregunto sonrojada por aquellos pensamientos, de nuevo, traicioneros-Yo estaba sentada en el ventanal-Lo señalo para dar mayor razón a su comentario brillante pero el ventanal estaba cerrado y unas largas cortinas rojas tapan las ventanas-Sé que lo estaba. **

**-Te encontré dormida fuera y la noche estaba fría-Respondió Tomoe saliendo de la cama y acercándose a donde ella estaba arrodillada-Si te hubiera dejado allí fuera ya no estarías viva si no congelada hasta la muerte.**

**Nanami bajo la mirada, pensando que seguramente el demonio tenía razón en lo que decía; podría haber muerto de hipotermia. Se mordió el labio inferior.  
Escucho como Tomoe soltó un pequeño gruñido.**

**-No te muerdas el labio-Dijo con voz grave. Nanami elevo la mirada y como él le dijo, dejo de morderse el labio. **

**-G-Gra-cias por…bueno…por no dejarme morir congelada-Dijo sonrojada; al menos debería ser amable.  
Tomoe pareció sorprenderse por sus palabras pero se calmo enseguida y se agacho a su altura.**

**-Levántate-Dijo y la ayudo a levantarse a pesar de los temblores que parecieron tomar las piernas de Nanami. Esta le miro algo confusa y asustada pero no se aparto de él. **

**-¿Qué?**

**-A partir de ahora vivirás en este palacio. Conmigo-Recalcó lo ultimo atravesándola con su mirada azulada y haciéndola enrojecer levemente-Compartiremos este cuarto y te encargaras de alimentarme y cuidarme.**

**-¿Cómo?-Exclamo sin dejarlo terminar y se alejo de él como si le hubiera mandado corrientes eléctricas con sus manos-Ni loca voy a ser tu sirvienta.**

**Tomoe sonrió enseñando unos colmillos blancos y brillantes.**

**-No solo serás mi sirvienta personal-Le dijo contradiciendo todo lo dicho anteriormente por la joven-Te he salvado la vida por lo que me debes sumisión y por tu propia seguridad será mejor que no intentes contradecirme.**

**-Pero…**

**-Nanami-Le tomo el mentón sin dejarle terminar la frase y se acerco a ella hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos milímetros. Sus ojos se desafiaron entre sí-Ya he decidido cuidarte y tomarte para mí-Sonrió por sus propias palabras-Asegúrate de hacer tu mayor esfuerzo en no arruinar mi buen humor.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Nueva vida en el castillo

**Nuevo capitulo =DD**

**Se que he tardado bastante en actualizar pero ojala haya quedado bien =DDDD**

**Ojala os guste ;D**

**Dejen comentarios como siempre**

**gracias a las que leéis mi historia **

* * *

**_El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Nueva vida en el castillo y...¿Nuevos sentimientos?**_

* * *

**"Nanami. Asegúrate de hacer tu mayor esfuerzo en no arruinar mi buen humor."**

**Nanami bufó enfadada dando golpes con el cucharon de cocina que reboto de sus manos y cayó al suelo de mármol con un golpe sordo. No se lo podía creer. **

**Estaba en una amplia cocina repleta de millones de alimentos de todas las clases; verduras, carne fresca, pescados, legumbres, arroces…  
Ella, vestida con un pequeño kimono femenino que se había encontrado sobre la cama cuando salió del baño, removía curry en una gran cacerola de metal.  
Debía admitir que la ropa era muy bonita, con flores blancas y rosas sobre fondo negro, perfectamente bordadas por una mano increíblemente habilidosa.  
Era corto (le llegaba por debajo de los muslos) y rodeado por un obi de color granate que se ataba en un enorme lazo en la espalda. Para cocinar se había recogido el pelo en un moño a pesar de que Tomoe le había dicho que no se lo recogiera.**

**No soportaba aquella voz militar que parecía estar siempre dando órdenes a sus súbditos. A Nanami no le gustaban las órdenes y menos viniendo de un hombre como Tomoe. **

**¿Entonces por qué demonios estaba cocinando para él?**

**"Porque no quería morir" Le dijo su mente más racional y asustadiza.  
Pero en realidad…no le tenía miedo a Tomoe, a pesar de haberle hecho aquellas cosas…  
Se sonrojo cuando recordó que la había visto desnuda…¿Qué habría pasado por su cabeza? ¿Le parecería tan bonita como pensaba ella que era él? **

**-¡Basta Nanami¡ No pienses en eso-Se reprocho en voz alta y probo un poco del curry. Perfecto, como a ella le gustaba. Ni muy picante ni muy suave.**

**Con cuidado cogió dos platos y sirvió una buena porción del alimento en cada uno de ellos y colocándolos en una bandeja se adentro a la increíble sala que tenía el demonio para sus comidas privadas.**

**Lo encontró sentado en una elegante silla de madera de alce y cuando la vio entrar por la puerta, su rostro se volteo en su dirección y sonrió ladeando ligeramente el rostro.  
Nanami se sintió acalorada por aquella mirada y se detuvo al comienzo de la mesa y solo se movió cuando Tomoe tosió molesto cuando vio que la muchacha no se acercaba.**

**-Ojala te guste…-Dijo sonrojada y algo cortada, dejando el plato de curry frente a él. Tomoe dirigió sus ojos al extraño plato que aquella chica había dejado frente a él. Nunca había visto un plato de aquellas características. **

**-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto tocando aquel condimento con el cucharon que había dejado junto al plato de manera curiosa-¿Es alguna clase de comida de tu país?**

**Nanami estalló en risas sin poder controlarse y aquello molesto al demonio quien hizo aparecer en su mano una llama azulada bastante amenazadora y Nanami dejo de reír al instante.**

**-Es curry-Dijo simplemente Nanami dejando su plato a una distancia prudente del demonio quien alzo una ceja por el comportamiento extraño de la joven y entonces reparo en el segundo plato que ella había dejado sobre la mesa.**

**-¿Curry? No he oído nunca hablar de ese alimento….-La miro a los ojos haciendo que ella bajara la mirada cohibida-¿Vas a comer conmigo?-Pregunto sorprendido ya que nunca había comido con alguien más y que Nanami lo hiciera tan abiertamente le sorprendió.  
Busco con la mirada una de las sillas y se la acerco a la chica quien después de mirarlo un momento, se sentó suavemente.  
Entonces se dio cuenta que parecían un par de novio viviendo juntos, compartiendo la misma comida y peor aún…!Compartían la misma habitación¡ **

**-Comamos-Dijo rápidamente tomando un bocado del curry con el cucharon y llevándoselo a la boca. Sonrió como una niña pequeña cuando el delicioso alimento pasó por su garganta.  
Tomoe no se perdió detalle de aquella dulce sonrisa.**

**El demonio decidió imitar los actos de la joven y se llevo un poco de aquella extraña comida a la boca y mastico lentamente, degustando y tomándose su tiempo para tragar.  
Nanami observo curiosa todos los movimientos que el demonio hacia y en su rostro se dibujo una dulce sonrisa cuando el demonio trago y sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza, volviendo a tomar otra cucharada de aquel delicioso alimento.**

**-Esta…delicioso…-Confeso y sus ojos volaron hacia el rostro de Nanami y de nuevo le volvió a sonreír, de aquella manera tan…deliciosamente sensual-Me lo prepararas tres veces a la semana.**

**Nanami frunció el ceño.**

**-¿Podías pedirlo por favor?-Pregunto irónicamente y se cruzo de brazos cosa que hizo que el demonio fijara sus ojos en sus pechos, marcados por aquella postura.**

**-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-Rebatió Tomoe impresionado por la compostura de la chica. Nunca había conocido a nadie que se atreviera a hablarle de aquella manera.**

**-Pues…por cortesía…-Respondió un poco insegura. **

**-Eres mi sirvienta, es normal que pida ese tipo de cosas.**

**-Pero..**

**-¿Por qué es tan importante?-Pregunto mirándola fijamente en busca de algún rasgo especial que le indicara el estado de la chica quien sonrojada buscaba en su mente una buena respuesta.**

**-Porque me alegraría mucho…-Susurro bajando los ojos, pensando porque demonios había dicho aquella tontería. Bueno, en realidad sí que le alegraría que Tomoe se lo dijera pero obviamente no lo iba a admitir.**

**Tomoe pareció reconsiderar aquella respuesta y se llevo la mano al mentón como siempre hacia que consideraba alguna cosa. Finalmente bajo las orejas, y sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de la chica.**

**-Por favor-Dijo atropelladamente. Nanami abrió los ojos sorprendida porque haya conseguido aquella respuesta tan fácilmente y sonrió dulcemente a Tomoe, colocándole una mano en el flequillo y despeinándolo levemente.**

**-Me encantara hacerte curry las veces que quieras-Dijo amablemente pero fue perdiendo la voz a medida que sus ojos se encontraron con los zafiros de Tomoe quien alargo la mano, sujetando la de la chica y se la acerco a la cara.**

**Nanami notó como le olfateaba la palma y tembló ligeramente cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron los labios del demonio.**

**-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-que haces?-Tartamudeo momentáneamente hipnotizada por los actos tan fuera de lugar del demonio quien parecía muy entretenido con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en su mano.**

**Tomoe abrió lentamente los ojos, sin apartar en ningún momento la mano de Nanami se sus labios.**

**-Hueles…bien-Dijo con una voz gutural y sexy que hizo que las piernas de Nanami se convirtieran momentáneamente en gelatina. Temió caerse pero milagrosamente no lo hizo y aunque lo hubiera hecho algo le decía que el demonio no la iba a dejar caer.**

**-Tomoe-sama-La voz de uno de los subordinados los hizo voltear y Nanami se alejo del demonio a una velocidad sobrehumana y Tomoe se cruzo de brazos, volteando el rostro hacia su subordinado.**

**-¿Qué pasa?-Bramó con una chispa de enfado que hizo temblar al subordinado quien tembló ligeramente y los papeles que traía en los brazos casi se le caen al suelo.**

**-Tenemos…el informe…que solicito…**

**Tomoe, levándose de mala gana de la silla, dio por terminada su comida y se dirigió a la puerta por donde había aparecido su subordinado. Antes de salir de la sala se volteo hacia Nanami quien aun estaba estática, de pie, en un lado de la mesa.**

**-Nanami-Esta dio un saltito cuando escucho su nombre. Parecía que ya no estaba enfadado-Puedes terminar tu comida. Cuando termines vuelve a la habitación y espérame.**

**Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. La sala quedo momentáneamente en silencio, solo el alocado latir del corazón de la chica rompía aquel momentáneo ambiente.**

**Nanami se volvió a sentar en la mesa y se quedo mirando su plato fijamente, pasaron dos, tres, incluso puede que más de cinco minutos. El curry seguía siendo el mismo.**

**Comió en silencio, a cucharadas pequeñas y sin moverse más que para mover la cuchara. No se quitaba de la mente el momento en el que Tomoe tubo los labios junto a sus dedos y como sus intensos ojos la miraban como nadie la había mirado antes. La hacía sentirse incomoda y desnuda (a pesar de que ya la había visto anteriormente) y eso no le gustaba absolutamente nada, ya que estaba empezando a sentir cosas raras cuando estaba cerca del demonio. **

**¿Podría estarse enamorando de Tomoe?**


	8. Capitulo 7: ¿Qué es lo que siento?

**Nuevo capitulo =DD**

**Ojala os guste ;D**

**Dejen comentarios como siempre**

**gracias a las que leéis mi historia **

* * *

**_El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: ¿Qué es lo que siento****?**_

* * *

**Se encontraba en la habitación del demonio, después de haber recogido la mesa, limpiar y ordenar los platos y los demás cubiertos, había dado un paseo por los largos pasillos del castillo hasta la habitación de Tomoe.**

**Estuvo unos momentos recostada en la mullida cama pero enseguida se levantó dándose cuenta de que no podía aguantar más aquel olor embriagador que poseían las sabanas de aquella agradable pero a la vez prisión de algodón y cojines. Olía demasiado a Tomoe. **

**Bajo los pies de la cama, rozando el suelo con las yemas de los dedos y se levanto dando un bostezo.  
Se aburría.  
Se soltó el pelo, dejando el imperdible en algún lugar inconcreto y descalza salió de aquella habitación, buscando algo que hacer.  
A medida que iba caminando por los pasillos del castillo le iban viniendo a la mente las palabras que Tomoe le había dicho antes de desaparecer con su subordinado.**

**"Espérame en la habitación" Había dicho pero, ¿qué hacia ella? Se marchaba en busca de aventuras por aquel castillo desierto y tenebroso que, por otra parte, quien sabe que otros demonios estaban escondidos por aquellas puertas de idéntico color y diseño que estaban distribuidas por los largos pasillos. ¿No le harían nada no? Eran los subordinados de Tomoe…¿Y el era el jefe de todos ellos no?**

**Frente a sus ojos se abrió una especie de jardín que daba a la parte trasera del castillo. Era un enorme jardín rodeado de rosas silvestres de todos los colores que Nanami no había visto en su corta vida.  
Un frondoso árbol daba sombra al lado este del jardín, donde había un pequeño banco de estilo gótico y por un momento Nanami pensó que aquello no pegaba con el ambiente tenebroso que reinaba en el castillo del demonio.  
Aquel jardín tenía un toque humano como si en épocas pasadas algún humano, posiblemente una mujer, se hubiera ocupado de mantener vivo aquel lugar.**

**-Es…muy bonito-Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Se acerco al árbol, sintiendo el tibio roce de la hierba fresca y húmeda bajo los pies.  
Rozó el borde del banco y se agacho para coger una pequeña flor azul que crecía al lado del tronco y acaricio los pétalos con las yemas de los dedos.**

**Se la colocó en el pelo junto a la oreja y dejo que la brisa le acariciara la cara, refrescándole aquel pequeño volcán hiperactivo que era su corazón.  
No entendía que le pasaba, bueno, lo entendía pero no quería aceptarlo. Se sentía hiperventilada de solo pensar en Tomoe, de los acontecimientos que habían ido sucediendo entre ellos, a pesar de que no llevaba mucho tiempo en aquel extraño mundo y de que no conocía absolutamente nada sobre aquel demonio plateado, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Ni siquiera sabía que iba a ser de ella como para ir y decirle que estaba empezando a sentir cosas por él. **

**-Es ridículo…-Se dijo a ella misma dando una patada al suelo, enseguida dio un gemido de dolor y elevando el pie vio que estaba sangrando. Genial, idiotamente genial. ¿Qué más le podía pasar?**

**-Nanami**

**Dio un saltito con el pie bueno haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio de manera ridículamente tonta cuando escucho la voz de Tomoe. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que verse tan inútilmente tonta frente a él? Parecía que el destino estaba burlándose de ella.  
Ciertamente parecía que era así, el demonio se acerco lentamente a donde estaba ella, tirada en la hierba y con un pie sangrante. Nanami se obligo a no elevar el rostro, seguro que se iba a reír de ella por torpe, lenta, desobediente e idiota.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-Su voz no era amable, parecía algo enfadado pero se contenía, ¿Quizá por ella? Nanami levanto la mirada, tímida y miedosa, encontrándose con su rostro crispado por una mueca molesta que cuando se encontró con su rostro miedoso, se suavizo un poco.**

**-Yo…**

**-¿Estas herida?-Pregunto al ver sus manos con pequeñas manchas de sangre y entonces vio su pie. Su mandíbula se tensó al ver el líquido rojizo deslizándose por su piel. La levanto con un suave movimiento y la dejo sobre el banco con delicadeza, se arrodilló frente a ella dejando que aquel cabello plateado como la luna caer hasta la hierba.  
Le tomo con cuidado el pie y lo movió para ver si tenía algo roto; Nanami le observaba sonrojada pero sin decir nada y entonces Tomoe le acercó el pie a su rostro, ella sintió como su respiración pausada le mandaba dulces escalofríos por todo el pie hasta la punta de la nariz y se estremeció ligeramente.  
La lengua del demonio le recorrió la herida y Nanami dio un jadeo ante tal contacto, le dolía como si la piel le tirase o intentará moverse después de haber estado mucho tiempo quieta. Quiso llorar.**

**-Aguanta-Dijo la voz grave de Tomoe desde su pie, notó como volvía a pasar la lengua por la herida. Dos, tres veces más-Mi saliva tiene propiedades curativas, pronto estarás bien.**

**Nanami quiso hacerse invisible en aquel instante. ¿Qué pasaba con ese demonio? ¿Le había…"chupado" el pie para curarla porque su saliva era especial? ¿Acaso estaba en un nivel más alto de perversionismo?**

**Tomoe la observo, su rostro crispado, increíblemente sonrojado y su cuerpo encogido como un cachorrillo asustado, temblando ligeramente, ¿Quizá estaba asustada? ¿De él?  
Las orejas se le curvaron a medida que pensaba que estaba mal en sus actos pero permaneció en la misma postura, observándola sin decir ni una palabra.**

**-Ya…no me duele…-Susurro Nanami y estiro el rostro hacia su pie y sorprendentemente la piel de su pie no tenía un solo rasguño, estaba perfectamente lisa y blanca como siempre.  
Aquello era increíble, en verdad la había curado con su saliva y en solo pocos minutos.**

**-Ya te dije que mi saliva era…-No pudo continuar hablando ya que la chica se le echo a los brazos, rodeando su cuello en un acto que sorprendió enormemente al demonio que se quedo estático. ¿Qué estaba…haciendo?**

**-Gracias…-Dijo junto a su oreja. Sus dedos acariciaron los suaves mechones plateados del demonio y se maravillo del tacto aterciopelado que tenían. ¿Cómo podía ser tan increíblemente suave y ligero?  
Se sentía extrañamente bien junto a Tomoe y cuando él le rodeo la cintura con los brazos, quedando cómodamente apoyada contra su cuerpo y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Podía oler aquel delicioso aroma que siempre lo acompañaba.**

**Instantáneamente se enfado consigo misma, ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan bien con aquel demonio? ¡No debería ser así! Él...él era un demonio que…!la había obligado a ser su sirvienta! ¡La había visto desnuda¡ El ser tan increíblemente atractivo no la iba a doblegar, no señor.**

**-Nanami**

**Sus rostros volvieron a encontrarse, de nuevo parecía haber una lucha entre azul y marrón, entre Tomoe y Nanami pero lo que esta última no esperaba fueron las acciones del demonio.  
Con cuidado le sujeto el cuello, colando las manos entre su largo cabello castaño y le elevo el mentón hacia él, sus ojos se suavizaron a medida que su rostro se acercaba al de Nanami. ¿Qué demonios?**

**Su mente se quedo completamente en blanco cuando el demonio poso sus labios sobre los de la chica quien quedo completamente tiesa como un palillo pero con el corazón desbocado latiendo a toda pastilla en su pecho.  
Nanami no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, aquel demonio (que bien le quedaba ese adjetivo) la estaba realmente besando. ¡Y como besaba¡ No es que ella tuviera mucha experiencia, en realidad ninguna. ¡Aquel demonio pervertido le estaba robando su primer beso¡ **

**La mano de Tomoe se paseo por su mandíbula mientras sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los de Nanami y sus colmillos tiraban con suavidad del labio inferior de la joven quien jadeo por aquellas atenciones.  
Aquel gesto pareció motivar al demonio, quien bajo una de sus manos hacia su cintura a la vez que abría los labios de Nanami e introducía su lengua en la cavidad de la chica quien ardiendo por dentro agarro los hombros de Tomoe para no caerse.  
Nunca se imagino que un beso podía ser de aquella manera, tan intimo, tan mágico…  
No supo en qué momento empezó a corresponder aquel beso, ni ella misma sabia porque lo hacía pero le gustaba aquella sensación de mariposas en el estómago y calidez en su interior. **

**Cuando se separaron en busca del preciado y necesitado oxigeno, Nanami bajo el rostro ya que no podía hacer frente al rostro de Tomoe, ni ella misma entendía bien porque le había correspondido y pensándolo fríamente no lo conocía de nada, no sabía nada de él y no sabía si quería saberlo, quien sabe que iba a ser de ella en aquel mundo vuelta a la antigua, ella no pertenecía a aquella época y…**

**Lloraba, fue lo que paso por la mente de Tomoe cuando vio las lágrimas de la chica corriendo por sus mejillas.  
Cuando alargo la mano, para secárselas, ella lo aparto bruscamente y salió corriendo del pequeño jardín.**

**-Nanami-Grito Tomoe pero la chica no detuvo su improvisada carrera y corriendo sin rumbo, salió del castillo, perdiéndose en el bosque.**


	9. Capitulo 8: En la aldea

**Nuevo capitulo =DD Es un poco más corto que el anterior.**

**Ojala os guste ;D**

**Dejen comentarios como siempre**

**gracias a las que leéis mi historia **

* * *

**_El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: En la aldea**_

* * *

**Los arboles pasaban como flechas verdes a su alrededor y saltaba pequeñas grietas sin detenerse en ningún momento. Ni siquiera sabía si seguía corriendo en línea recta como había hecho al salir del palacio de Tomoe.  
¿Por qué lo había hecho? No tenía respuesta. **

**Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, seguía en el bosque pero ya no podía ver el palacio de Tomoe por lo que debía estar bastante lejos. Cerca pudo escuchar el sonido del agua por lo que debía haber un rio cerca de allí.**

**Llego a los pocos minutos y tal como supuso había un pequeño riachuelo donde una señora se afanaba limpiando la ropa junto a una niña pequeña que jugaba con el agua bajo la mirada atenta de su madre.**

**Nanami se acerco temerosa, y se mojo las manos haciendo que la niña volteara la vista y la viera.**

**-¿Eres un hada del bosque?-Pregunto inocente, no debía de tener más de 5 años, vestía un kimono de rayas y su cabello de color oscuro estaba recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos verdes la miraban con curiosidad.**

**-N-No…yo…-¿Qué iba a decirle?**

**-Rika, deja a esta señorita en paz-Dijo su madre, amablemente y la niña obediente asintió-¿Eres forastera?**

**-Sí, bueno…**

**-Tienes que tener cuidado, one-chan-Dijo la niña, asomando la cabecita por encima del hombro de su madre-Cerca de aquí vive un demonio malvado que se lleva a las chicas guapas, tienes que tener cuidado.**

**-Rika-La regaño su madre. Nanami asintió a lo dicho por la niña pero en su mente solo se le paso un nombre y un rostro. El de Tomoe. Estaban hablando de él-De todos modos vienes del bosque, ¿Seguro que estas bien?**

**-Estoy bien-Dijo lentamente y sonrió a las dos quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa.**

**-Podrías quedarte con nosotras un tiempo-Dijo Rika y tiro levemente de la manga del kimono de su madre quien asintió dulcemente y después de recoger la colada, la llevaron a la pequeña aldea que estaba a unos kilómetros al final del riachuelo.**

**La aldea era pequeña pero contaba con bastantes habitantes, las casas eran planas, típicas de la época meido, había algunos templos junto a la colina y los habitantes cosechaban arroz y trigo junto a las casas.  
La casa de Rika y su madre, Fuyumi, estaba situada bajo el cerezo más grande de la aldea, junto al templo donde descansaban los restos del padre de Rika.  
Era pequeña pero acogedora, con pocos muebles y decoraciones pero a Nanami le causo muy buena impresión y dejo que Rika le hiciera de guía por todas las habitaciones (que eran dos habitaciones pequeñas, un baño y un pequeño salón donde había una cocina adjunta).**

**-One-chan**

**-Puedes decirme Nanami-Le dijo dulcemente.**

**-Nanami-chan-Se corrigió Rika-Tu kimono es muy bonito, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?**

**Ella bajo la mirada hacia la prenda, la tela era realmente elegante, tan bien bordada y le sentaba como un guante a pesar de ser bastante revelador y el largo de la falda era a su opinión demasiado corto.**

**-Pues…me la regalaron-Algo le decía que no debía contar su pequeña relación con Tomoe. Llamadlo intuición femenina racional.**

**-Me gustaría conseguir uno tan bonito como ese-Comento soñadora. Recibió una regañina por parte de su madre y poniendo un mohín de disgusto se puso a preparar la habitación para que ella y Nanami pudieran pasar la noche cómodamente.**

**-Tengo curiosidad…-Se atrevió a aventurarse a preguntar cuando estuvieron solas en la habitación de Rika.**

**-¿Sobre qué Nanami-chan?**

**-Antes…hablasteis de un demonio…¿Puedes contarme de que iba eso?**

**Rika se quedo callada un momento, como meditando si debía o no contarle a Nanami aquella información.**

**-Todo ocurrió hace varios años, yo aun era bastante pequeña por lo que no me acuerdo de todo pero según la leyenda que circula en nuestra aldea un demonio decidió venirse a vivir a la cima de nuestra montaña y desde entonces atemoriza a todos nosotros.**

**-¿Atemoriza?-No daba la sensación de que Tomoe fuera una persona que se dedicara a hacer daño a la gente aunque ella tampoco es que lo conociera tan bien como para estar segura de ello.  
Él la había besado de una manera muy dulce, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño a la vez que le acariciaba la cara con delicadeza. A pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos, cosas malas la mayoría de ellas, Nanami no pensaba que fuera una mala persona.  
!Pero eso no significaba que a ella le gustase Tomoe¡**

**-Ese demonio secuestraba a las chicas jóvenes de la aldea. No sabemos qué hacía con ellas pero después de que se metieran en aquel castillo no las volvíamos a ver. Desde entonces cada principios de mes, una de nuestras mujeres es dada como ofrenda al demonio para que no nos ataque. **

**-¿Ofrendas?-Nanami no podía creerse que en verdad tuvieran que hacer aquello. Ella no había visto a ninguna mujer en el castillo y eso que se había recorrido varios de los pasillos.**

**-Por eso tienes que tener cuidado, tu eres muy hermosa y si ese demonio te encontrara no creo que te dejara vivir.**

**Nanami se sonrojo por lo dicho por la niña. ¿Había dicho que era hermosa? Le dieron ganas de abrazarla pero se contuvo. De nuevo le vinieron pensamientos sobre Tomoe, se había ido corriendo después de haberse besado y no le había dicho nada. ¡Había salido corriendo sin decirle nada¡ ¡La iba a matar cuando la encontrara¡  
¿La encontraría? ¿Y si lo hacía que pasaría? **

**-Problemas-Grito la madre de Rika, entrando en la habitación y tirándose literalmente sobre ellas-Esta aquí, ha venido.**

**-¿Quién?**

**-Tomoe, el demonio-Dijo sobre ellas. A Nanami se le acelero el corazón. Tomoe había ido a buscarla. **

**-¿Qué querrá? Aun no es fecha de la ofrenda-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Rika, agarrándose de la manga del kimono de su madre.**

**-No os mováis**

**Nanami intento calmarse, ella era la culpable de que el demonio apareciera en aquella aldea y quizá si no conseguía lo que quería le haría daño a aquellas personas inocentes.  
No podía dejar que pasara eso. **


	10. Capitulo 9: Canta para mí

**Nuevo capitulo =DD**

**He tardado bastante en poner un nuevo capitulo pero al fin he conseguido terminarlo =D**

**Ojala os guste ;D**

**Dejen comentarios como siempre**

**gracias a las que leéis mi historia **

* * *

**_El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Canta para mí**_

* * *

**Tomoe observo la aldea, todos habían salido corriendo en cuanto puso un pie cerca del templo. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. Le temían. Frunció el ceño, podía oler el aroma de la humana muy cerca.**

**Estaba allí era seguro. Había tenido el valor de escapar de él. Después de haber probado sus labios.**

**Nanami había superado sus expectativas, le desconcertaban cada uno de sus movimientos, sus expresiones tan sinceras y a veces tan graciosas, cuando sonreía se parecía tanto a…  
Tomoe se pasó las manos por el pelo con frustración, vale, aquella humana no solo era hermosa si no que tenía un sabor increíblemente dulce. **

**Simplemente genial.  
Cuando había posado los labios sobre los de ella, no se esperaba la corriente que había corrido por todo su cuerpo, se le habían puesto los pelos de la cola como escarpias.  
Sus labios eran suaves y muy dulces, en un principio ella se había quedado quieta, cosa que molesto a Tomoe ya que quería que ella lo correspondiera pero cuando ella movió tímidamente os labios y le correspondió creyó que todo estaba bien.**

**Pero ella volvió a sorprenderlo y salió corriendo dejándolo sorprendido y a la vez molesto.  
¿Por qué huía de él? Le había correspondido, eso estaba claro; entonces…¿Por qué? Tomoe sabia, o creía saber, que le gustaba a Nanami, sabia como lo miraba y no iba a poder encontrar a alguien tan bueno como él.**

**Con pasos lentos, tomándose su tiempo, se fue acercando a la pequeña caseta donde, seguramente, estaba Nanami y dos personas más.**

**-Sal-Dijo con voz gutural, controlándose ya que no quería asustarla.**

**Pasaron los minutos y las tres mujeres salieron de la pequeña casita. Nanami abrazaba a una niña pequeña que rodeaba su cintura y escondía su cabecita tras ella.  
Una mujer de mayor edad las acompañaba, su miedo era palpable y llevaba un palo de madera para defenderse.**

**Ja, como si pudiera hacerle algo con un palito.**

**-Nanami-Esta tembló ligeramente cuando escucho su voz.**

**Los aldeanos fueron saliendo de sus casas tímidamente, curiosos por los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo junto a la casita.  
Tomoe era consciente de sus miradas pero no aparto la suya de los ojos almendrados de Nanami quien quería salir corriendo de allí y meterse en un hoyo bien hondo y no volver a salir.**

**-¿Por qué has salido corriendo?-Pregunto Tomoe y estiro una mano hacia ella. La niña y la madre retrocedieron asustadas-Vámonos.**

**Nanami inconscientemente estiro una de sus manos hacia él, más lentamente, no sabiendo porque estaba haciéndole caso.  
Pero sus actos fueron interrumpidos cuando una multitud de aldeanos los rodearon. Cargaban utensilios del campo y palos similares a los que llevaba la madre de Rika y apuntaron con ellos a Nanami y a Tomoe.**

**-Esa chica es objeto del demonio-Dijo uno de ellos-¿Por qué ha venido a nuestra aldea?**

**-Quizá también es un demonio**

**-Nos matara…**

**-Ha influenciado a Rika y a su madre…**

**Los cuchicheos seguían formándose y aquello pareció enfurecer a un más al demonio zorro que gracias a sus brillantes y peludas orejas podía escuchar todos aquellos susurros. **

**-No…eso no es…-Decía Nanami intentando responder a sus acusaciones. No le gustaba que estuvieran hablando tan mal de Rika y su madre cuando la habían ayudado tanto-Yo no soy ningún demonio.**

**-No mientas demonio-Dijo uno de los aldeanos y arremetió contra ella con uno de aquellos palos.  
Nanami aparto a Rika a tiempo, que cayó en brazos de su madre y se encogió esperando el golpe.**

**No sentía nada. Abrió un ojo, temerosa y entonces una gota de sangre le cayó en la mejilla.  
Asustada elevo la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Tomoe. Él era quien estaba sangrando. Había recibido el golpe por ella. La había protegido.**

**-T-To-moe-La sangre corría por su frente, tiñendo aquel hermoso cabello plateado de color rojo. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo y el estaba de rodillas sobre ella, apoyando las manos a cada lado de su rostro-Estas…**

**-Golpeadlo, está protegiendo a esa chica**

**Nanami empezó a llorar, a medida que escuchaba los golpes que los aldeanos le propinaban a Tomoe y este no se movía ya que si lo hacía sería ella quien recibiera los golpes.**

**-No…-Las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin poder evitarlo, sollozos sin sentido salían de sus labios y quería apartar el cuerpo de Tomoe para que no resultara herido pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo-Apártate…te harán daño…**

**-Si…me aparto…resultarás herida-Dijo entrecortadamente. Nanami volvió a intentar apartarlo empujándole suavemente en el pecho.**

**-Tomoe…-Susurro sorbiéndose las lagrimas, era obvio que no iba a poder apartarlo-Salgamos de aquí…**

**Tomoe la miro, algo sorprendida por las palabras de la joven pero al ver la determinación que tenía ella en sus ojos y lentamente elevo el tronco superior y aparto lentamente a los aldeanos quienes se apartaron temerosos de lo que le pudiera hacerles el demonio.**

**El demonio sujeto a Nanami en brazos, como a una princesa y se elevo en el aire de la misma manera que había hecho la primera vez que la había salvado de los lobos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraban de nuevo en el castillo de Tomoe.  
Este entro en su habitación por la ventana, casualmente abierta y dejo a Nanami sobre la cama con delicadeza. Esta consiguió sujetarlo antes de que se cayera al suelo.**

**-Oye…!Aguanta¡-Sujeto los hombros del demonio y este lo miro con los parpados entrecerrados por el dolor.  
Nanami tiro de él para poder echarlo en la cama, él dio un gemido de dolor cuando sus extremidades se contrajeron y su cuerpo quedo estirado entre los cojines. **

**-¿Tienes vendas o algo parecido a un botiquín de primeros auxilios?-Pregunto mientras evaluaba el estado en el que se encontraba el demonio; iba a necesitar varias vendas, esparadrapo, agua oxigenada y muchas gasas.  
El demonio señalo el enorme armario que estaba en la esquina de la habitación y ella, después de buscar en uno de los cajones que tenía en el interior, encontró un pequeño botiquín del que extrajo todo lo que necesitaba.**

**Se volvió a acercar a Tomoe, quien había cerrado los ojos; no pudo evitar observar al demonio con arrobo, tenía una fea herida que le nacía en la sien derecha y sangraba, su ceja derecha también estaba herida.  
Le temblaron las manos cuando aparto las solapas del kimono que cubría el cuerpo del demonio, dejando su piel pálida y bien formada a su escrutinio. Nanami pensó que nunca había visto un cuerpo tan...bien formado, no tenía una pizca de grasa y cada musculo estaba perfectamente dibujado; los pectorales eran cuadrados, suaves y fuertes, la tableta de chocolate tenía una hermosa forma bien definida, de horas y horas de entrenamiento personal, incluso los brazos parecían fuertes y cálidos. No se atrevío a mirar más abajo, aunque se imaginaba lo que había. Observo que también tenía varias heridas en el pecho y no tenía que darle la vuelta para saber que también las tendría en la espalda. **

**Con cuidado le quito el kimono que dejo en el suelo, Tomoe había vuelto a abrir los ojos y la observaba sin decir nada, Nanami mojo unas gasas y las paso sobre la herida de la ceja del demonio, sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de Tomoe y las maldiciones que daba en voz baja por el dolor.**

**-Lo siento…-Se disculpo Nanami limpiándole la sangre seca de las mejillas y el cuello. Le coloco un apósito en la ceja para que no se le infectase-¿Te duele mucho?**

**Tomoe negó con la cabeza y Nanami prosiguió a curar las heridas del pecho del demonio.  
"Tiene muy marcados los músculos…como un gimnasta profesional…por eso es tan fuerte" Pensó Nanami mientras pasaba más gasas sobre la piel herida del demonio zorro, con cuidado y a la vez con una ternura que no había mostrado antes. "Esta tan herido por mi culpa…por protegerme"**

**Le colocó unas gasas sobre las heridas y las cubrió con varias capas de cintas de esparadrapo para que no se le movieran, antes de hacerlo le untó en la herida una crema especial que le ayudaría a cicatrizar aprovechando ese acto para acariciar su piel que no solo era suave como el terciopelo si no que también era cálida. Nanami nunca había tocado una piel como aquella. **

**"Se nota que no es de este mundo…" Pensó algo disgustada por sus propios pensamientos. Se concentro en acabar de curar a Tomoe y dejarse de pensamientos raros y sin sentido que no tenia caso estarse planteando en aquellos momentos.**

**-Listo-Anuncio acabando de colocar las cintas en la espalda de Tomoe. Sin embargo el demonio la rodeo con los brazos, acariciándole la espalda con infinita dulzura y le acaricio el pelo mientras le susurraba palabras que Nanami no había escuchado nunca-¿Qué lenguaje es ese?**

**-Lenguaje demoniaco…-Dijo en un pequeño susurro que le puso los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo era posible que aun herido como estaba, su voz siguiera siendo tan sexy?**

**Nanami observo como el demonio se intentaba levantar de la cama y como las suaves facciones de su elegante rostro se transformaban en muecas de dolor por los movimientos rígidos que hacía.  
Nanami le coloco las manos en los hombros y tiro de él hasta que volvió a recostarlo en la cama.**

**-No deberías moverte…estás herido…**

**Tomoe la observo unos instantes en silencio, las profundidades azuladas la observaban como leyendo todos sus secretos, que inútilmente ella trataba de ocultar.  
Sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa que hizo flaquear las pocas defensas que le quedaban a la joven.**

**-Nanami**

**-¿Q-Que?-Aquella voz temblorosa no podía ser la suya.**

**-Echate…conmigo…-Su masculina voz la transportó a otro mundo. ¿Qué…había…dicho?**

**La mano del demonio rodeó una de las suyas con suavidad, como si fuera algo muy delicado que se pudiera romper con facilidad, y la acercó a su nariz, dando una profunda inhalación. Nanami tembló sin poder evitarlo.**

**-Nanami…**

**Tomoe acerco la mano de la joven a su rostro, volvió a repetir lo anteriormente dicho y Nanami se arrastro hasta colocarse a su lado. El demonio se arrastro hasta ella, colocando su cabeza contra el vientre de la joven y paso los brazos a su alrededor rodeando su cintura.**

**-T-T-To-Tomoe…**

**-No hables…**

**-Pero…**

**-Solo quédate así…**

**Nanami pensó que se veía muy tierno, tan herido, rodeado de vendajes y cubierto por las mantas, sus cabellos despeinados cubriéndole las piernas en una dulce caricia y el flequillo tapando aquellos ojos de ensueño…  
Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del demonio, pasando las yemas de los dedos por las suaves orejas de zorro y escuchó como Tomoe emitía suaves sonidos contra su barriga.**

**Nanami contemplo la debilidad que le mostraba el demonio, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento que compartía con Tomoe y empezó a cantar una suave nana que le había enseñado su madre.**

**No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, cantando para él pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el demonio había abierto sus poderosos ojos y la observaba. Se sonrojó cuando lo vio sonreír dulcemente, como si solo tuviera ojos para ella.**

**-Nanami…**

**Ella no encontró la saliva para poder emitir algún sonido coherente. **

**-Canta para mí…Nanami**

**Y ella lo hizo.**


	11. Capitulo 10: Convivencia y actos

**Nuevo capitulo =DD**

**Pronto entrará en accion Mizuki :D =D**

**Ojala os guste ;D**

**Dejen comentarios como siempre**

**gracias a las que leéis mi historia **

* * *

**_El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 10: Convivencia y actos**_

* * *

**-¡Tomoe, no entres en el baño cuando estoy yo dentro¡**

**-¡No me tires cosas!-Dijo un molesto demonio que intentaba esquivar los diversos objetos que una joven sonrojada le lanzaba desde el interior de la elegante bañera de su cuarto de baño. Y eso que él solo había entrado al oírla gritar además de por si necesitaba ayuda pero no, la chica al verlo entrar sólo pudo torturar sus delicadas orejas con sus gritos sin sentido.**

**-¡Pervertido¡-Nanami creía que iba a ponerse a llorar, una de sus manos intentaba tapar la desnudez de sus senos mientras su otra mano cogía todo lo que tenía a mano para lanzárselo al demonio, sin mucho éxito ya que ninguno de ellos consiguió dar en el blanco.**

**-¡Solo quería ayudarte¡-Intento decir Tomoe, agarrando el bote de champú que la joven le había lanzado.  
No se le paso desapercibido que la joven estaba completamente desnuda, empapada en espuma y gel de baño y aunque ella trataba de cubrir sus senos con su mano, el conocía perfectamente aquellos hermosos montículos suaves como el terciopelo. **

**-¡SAL DE AQUÍ¡-Grito Nanami y Tomoe comprendió que no conseguiría nada así que salió del cuarto de baño y la dejo a solas con sus gritos.**

**-Ven al comedor cuando termines-Dijo con su tono de "no acepto un no por respuesta"**

**Nanami suspiro volviendo a introducir la cabeza debajo del agua y dejo que sus pensamientos volaran a los últimos acontecimientos que habían sucedido entre ella y el demonio.**

**Hacia una semana que había curado las heridas del demonio y habían compartido aquel momento en que el demonio había recostado su hermosa cabeza en su barriga.  
Nanami se estremeció al recordar el rostro apacible de Tomoe, como se había quedado dormido después de que ella le estuviera cantando durante un buen rato dulces nanas de su infancia. El demonio de por sí era hermoso pero mientras dormía Nanami pudo perfilar aquel hermoso rostro dormido; sus elegantes cejas, el perfil recto de su nariz, la suavidad de sus mejillas y con el corazón a mil por hora paso las yemas de los dedos por aquellos labios sensuales.**

**Se levanto de la bañera con un busco movimiento y parte del agua se desbordo por fuera de la bañera.  
Rodeo su cuerpo con una mullida toalla y se cambio rápidamente de ropa por un bonito quimono de lunares y se recogió el pelo rápidamente con un broche.**

**Se dirigió al comedor como le había ordenado el demonio y se permitió pasear un poco por los largos pasillos mientras pensaba en la extraña sensación que se había apoderado de ella en los últimos días.  
Después de haber curado las heridas de Tomoe ella pensó que las cosas entre ellos cambiarían, para mejor, pero nada había pasado. Ella se sentía confusa por lo que sentía por el demonio, y se regañaba a si misma por pensar en ello ya que era consciente de que él nunca iba a corresponderla.  
No es que ella quisiera algo con él, que tampoco lo sabía, pero la cosa era que ella no sabía nada de Tomoe y lo que había oído en la aldea no había sido precisamente bueno.  
Pero la realidad era que cuando Tomoe se curó de sus heridas, bastante rápido a decir verdad, volvió a ser el demonio de mal carácter y pervertido que Nanami había conocido el primer día.**

**¿Dónde estaba el chico delicado y herido que la había abrazado con tanta dulzura días atrás?**

**No lo sabía y tampoco estaba segura de que lo volviera a ver. Los últimos días habían sido una verdadera tortura para Nanami, Tomoe le mandaba ordenes cada cinco segundos; colócame la almohada, dame un kimono limpio, prepárame el baño, hazme curry, dame un masaje…  
La jovencita echaba humo por las orejas pero no podía hacer nada, el demonio estaba herido por protegerla, era su culpa por lo que lo iba a consentir mientras estuviera herido pero aquello había cambiado drásticamente cuando él se había curado. **

**El demonio se creía que era el señor del palacio, cosa que lo era, y podía ordenarle cualquier cosa. Se creía que con su belleza demoniaca podía conseguir cualquier cosa de ella pero ella no se iba a dejar, no señor…lo intentaba pero no había manera…Tomoe era demasiado sexy y ella tenía poca resistencia a sus avances.**

**El demonio había decidido que ella dormiría con él y aunque a Nanami realmente no le importaba demasiado compartir aquella cama con el cuerpo cálido del demonio, cosa que nunca lo iba a admitir, las últimas noches no había conseguido dormir demasiado.**

**¡Y no era para menos! Como si tú pudieras dormir cuando un hermoso demonio te abraza contra un pecho cálido y desprovisto de cualquier pijama o camiseta.  
Misión imposible desde cualquier perspectiva. **

**-No es momento de pensar en eso-Se dijo a sí misma y se apresuro a llegar al salón. En el camino tropezó con una de sus sandalias y rompió la cuerda del zueco.**

**Se maldijo en voz baja. ¿Qué más podía pasar?**

**Tomoe volvió a rodear la mesa del comedor. Era la decima vez que lo hacía.  
¿Dónde estaba aquella muchacha? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en llegar?**

**Batió la cola nervioso y quiso tirarse de los cabellos por mostrarse tan desesperado por verla.  
Su mente repasaba las acciones extrañas de Nanami; sin duda había acertado al decir que era una joven extraña.  
Le desconcertaban sus acciones, primero se mostraba abierta y amorosa, recibiendo sus besos; luego se escapaba de él pero también lo curaba y la dejaba abrazar en un momento de debilidad.**

**Su voz, dulce como el más delicioso pastel, lo sorprendió y se dejo mecer por aquella pequeña intimidad que habían creado.  
Nunca se había sentido de aquella manera y eso que tenía más de 200 años.  
Pero todo tenía un final y de nuevo habían comenzado a pelear y la rebeldía de Nanami hacia que extrañamente le agradara más su compañía. Le gustaba que se resistiera. **

**Sus orejas se irguieron cuando escucho como la puerta se abría lentamente y la cabeza castaña de la joven se asomo tímida. Se encontró con sus luminosos ojos almendrados unos segundos después.**

**-Pasa-Dijo el demonio, impaciente por su contacto. Consiguió disimularlo.**

**-S-Si…-Ella cerró la puerta tras ella y entonces él reparo en su pie descalzo y del zueco en su mano. **

**-¿Qué ocurrió?**

**-El..zueco…la tira del zueco…se rompió…-Dijo ella y Tomoe le indico con la mano que se acercara. Ella lo hizo lentamente hasta que estuvo frente a él.**

**-Muéstrame el pie-Dijo impasible el demonio y cuando ella intentó pararse en un solo pie Tomoe la tomo en brazos y la sentó en el borde de la mesa. Nanami dio un pequeño gritito por el susto pero sus manos se posaron en los hombros de Tomoe y este quiso disfrutar de su contacto todo lo que pudo.**

**Con cuidado tomo el pequeño pie de la joven y busco alguna herida pero solo tenía una marca de la cinta entre los dedos ocasionada por la tira del zueco. Tomoe suspiro aliviado.**

**-Está bien, solo es una rozadura-Le dijo**

**-Hmm…-Asintió aliviada algo cortada por el calor que se estaba formando entre sus piernas por la presencia tan cercana del demonio. Calma Nanami, se dijo, solo te está mirando el pie, no caigas tan rápido en la magia. Piensa que es un viejo con un horrible grano de pus y sin dientes.**

**Por mucho que lo intento, y lo intento, no pudo borrar la imagen del bello demonio y sustituirla por la de un viejo horroroso. Simplemente no le haría justicia. **

**Los ojos de él la escrutaron atento a sus movimientos y cuando vio como sus mejillas se tornaban sonrosadas no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.**

**-Nanami**

**-¿S-SI?-Otra vez con los chillidos de niña tonta. Nanami se quiso golpear por tonta del mes.**

**El demonio se rio. Un sonido maravilloso, como campanillas. "Que hermoso" volvió a pensar Nanami; era la primera vez que lo oía reír de aquella manera. Tan libre…**

**-Comamos**

**Y comieron, otra vez curry. Ambos comieron en silencio, ella lanzándole alguna mirada cuando él no estaba atento y él observándola de la misma manera.  
Después de aquello, Tomoe fue llamado por sus consejeros y Nanami quedo limpiando los cacharros.**

**-Nanami-sama-La llamo la voz chillona de Onikiri, uno de los consejeros y mejores amigos de Tomoe.  
Era un espíritu de fuego fatuo que había servido a Tomoe desde su más tierna infancia. Era pequeño, no le llegaba a la cintura, vestido con un kimono y su cara era tapada por una máscara sonriente.  
Tomoe se lo había asignado a Nanami para que la acompañase y la protegiera si era necesario. Su hermano, Kotetsu permanecía con Tomoe pero a veces se las apañaba para estar con la jovencita en sus ratos libres.**

**-No quiero…-Se quejo Nanami. Onikiri tenía también la misión de acicalarla y Nanami se sentía demasiado extraña siendo tocada por el pequeño espíritu.  
La bañaba, le quitaba el vello con crema de almendras, le lavaba el pelo y se lo secaba. **

**-Pero Nanami-sama…**

**-Quiero ir al jardín un rato, déjame sola, Onikiri-kun-Dijo y corrió hacia el pequeño jardín que se había convertido en su templo y su refugio durante la tarde en la que el demonio estaba ocupado con sus cosas.  
Le había pedido permiso a Tomoe para permanecer en el jardín y él había accedido ya que no quería que la joven volviera a intentar escaparse.**

**Se sentó en el banco gótico y se dedico a coger pequeñas flores para hacer una corona con ellas.  
Lo hacia sin pensarlo, desde pequeña le gustaba hacer coronas para su madre y que ella las aceptara con aquella dulce sonrisa que nacía de sus hoyuelos. **

**Pero esta vez no haría la corona para su madre, la haría para un demonio. Irónico.  
Pensó en él, de nuevo. Aunque se había prometido no volver a hacerlo ahí estaba de nuevo. Pensamientos traicioneros.  
Pero también estaba el problema de que al demonio le gustaba secuestrar a jóvenes hermosas y saludablemente activas cosa que ella no estaba del todo segura de que ayudara a mejorar su relación o lo que fuera que tenían.**

**También estaba el hecho de que en todo el tiempo que estuvo en el castillo no había visto a otra mujer a parte de ella pero lo cierto es que no había mirado por todo el castillo. Quizá estaban encerradas en algún lugar.**

**Un sonido, proveniente de su espalda la trajo de vuelta a la cruda realidad y cuando se dio la vuelta una mano pálida le tapo la boca.**

**La corona de flores cayó al suelo y la misteriosa persona le rodeo la cintura con una mano y la arrastró hacia fuera del castillo.  
Nanami se intento resistir, pegarle con las manos, usando las piernas pero el personaje esquivo todos sus movimientos y ella grito cuando una serpiente blanca le mordió en el cuello.**

**La visión se le nubló y su cuerpo empezó a sentirse pesado. De sus labios salió dos pequeñas palabras que murieron en el silencio del jardín.**

**-Tomoe…ayudame…**


	12. Capitulo 11: Secuestrada

**Nuevo capitulo =DD**

**El capitulo de hoy es muy tierno, donde Tomoe se sincera y le cuenta parte de su pasado a Nanami.**

**Me hubiera gustado poner alguna pelea entre Mizuki y Tomoe...**

**quiza la ponga en otro capitulo :P**

**Ojala os guste ;D**

**Dejen comentarios como siempre**

**gracias a las que leéis mi historia **

* * *

**_El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 11: Secuestrada**_

* * *

**Tomoe sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda, que no le gusto nada, y se le pusieron los pelos de la cola como escarpias y las orejas se le tensaron.  
Algo iba mal. Y no era aquella estúpida reunión.**

**-Tomoe-sama**

**-Tomoe-sama-Los gritos de Kotetsu hicieron que volviera a la sala y a la estúpida conversación que tenia con sus sublevados.**

**-¿Qué?-Se sentía como un tonto, no podía quitarse a la jovencita de melena castaña de la mente y solo quería mandar a aquellos demonios a freír castañas y volver junto a ella para…!Para de pensar en esas cosas¡**

**Golpeo la mesa con el puño haciendo que Kotetsu y sus sublevados dieran un pequeño salto, asustados por el comportamiento, nada normal, del demonio.**

**-La reunión se acabó-Dijo con voz gutural y salió de la sala dando un portazo. Kotetsu miro a los otros dos demonios y les encargo que vinieran otro día y disculparan los modales de su señor.**

**Tomoe fue a su cuarto, buscando a Nanami pero la muchacha no se encontraba allí; dando media vuelta salió al pasillo se encontró con Onikiri.**

**-Onikiri, ¿Dónde está Nanami?**

**-En el jardín, dijo que quería estar sola un rato**

**"Esa muchacha...de nuevo haciendo lo que le da la gana..." Pensó malhumorado, dando golpes al suelo con la cola sin ser precisamente consciente de ese ultimo hecho. **

**Tomoe se apresuro a llegar al jardín y sus ojos se agrandaron como platos soperos al no encontrarla y vio la pequeña corona tirada en el suelo.**

**Movió la nariz, olfateando, había un pequeño rastro de olor que se le hizo familiar junto al de Nanami.  
Sus dientes crujieron y apretó tanto la mandíbula que casi se hace sangre.**

**-Mizuki…-Gruño**

* * *

**Nanami abrió los ojos, le pesaban muchísimo los parpados y cuando quiso mover las manos, sintió como algo oprimía sus muñecas y sus pies. Parpadeo intentando definir el contorno de donde se encontraba.**

**Estaba en una habitación, estirada en una cama, suave y mullida pero que no pertenecía al palacio de su demonio de cabellos plateados. Volteo la cabeza hacia la derecha y lo vio.**

**Unos ojos increíblemente esmeraldas cubiertos por pestañas plateadas y muy finas la estaba mirando. A ella.  
No debía de ser mucho más alto que ella y se encontraba sentado en una silla cruzado de brazos, vistiendo un kimono blanco con flores de sakura y unos pantalones hakama verdes. En su mano tenía una copa de reluciente color rojo sangre llena de un líquido blanquecino.**

**-Te has despertado, Nanami-chan-Tenia una voz chillona y que contrastaba con la voz masculina y sensual de Tomoe. No le gusto demasiado la forma en que pronunció su nombre.**

**-¿Q-Quien…eres?-Pregunto temerosa y temblando ligueramente.**

**-Soy Mizuki Suenagaku-Se presento con una sonrisa blanca de dentífrico dental y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.**

**-¿Eres…otro demonio?-Pregunto aunque por el aspecto exterior y la temible serpiente blanca que se enrollaba desde su muñeca hasta su cuello y la miraba con sus pequeños ojos verdes, era obvio que era un demonio.**

**Mizuki se echo a reír abiertamente.**

**-Obviamente-Dijo con una sonrisa-Ya veo que Tomoe-kun no te hablo de mi.**

**-¿Eres amigo de Tomoe?**

**-¿Amigo?-Dijo con ironía-Yo no creo que seamos especialmente amigos. Aunque nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**-¿Os conocéis?-Era impresionante que esos dos se conociesen de antes-¿Y qué hago aquí? **

**Mizuki se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se acerco a ella hasta que pudo rozarle la mejilla con uno de sus dedos en una sutil caricia.**

**-Tomoe-kun me debe muchas cosas y…-La recorrió con la mirada, desde el pelo esparramado por la almohada, los pechos apretados por el kimono, la estrecha cintura y las interminables piernas-tú eres su nuevo juguetito y al parecer…te tiene mucho cariño…-Le paso un dedo por los labios-¿Qué pasará si te rompo? ¿Se enfadará mucho?**

**Nanami intento contener las lagrimas, no quería llorar, tenía que ser fuerte. De seguro aquel tipo, Mizuki, estaba mal de la cabeza y quizá en su estado de idiotez se le ocurriría hacerle algo extraño. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? Estaba acabada, no podía moverse y Tomoe no estaba para ayudarla.**

**¡Momento¡ ¡Por culpa de ese zorro idiota estaba en aquella estúpida situación!**

**-Tomoe no me tiene ningún aprecio-Dijo intentando ser convincente-No lo enfadarás haciéndome daño.**

**-¿Tú crees?-Su voz despedía ironía-Pues yo lo dudo mucho porque Tomoe-kun nunca beso a otra mujer desde hace más de 20 años.**

**-¿De verdad?-Se sonrojo al pensar en ello y revivió en su mente los besos que se le había dado Tomoe. ¿Era verdad lo que acababa de decir?**

**-¿Entonces Tomoe no te conto porque los aldeanos le entregaban bellas mujeres todos los meses?-Sonrió al ver la negación en los ojos de Nanami-Típico de Tomoe-kun.**

**-Cuéntamelo, Mizuki-Pidió la joven.**

**-Tomoe-kun estuvo enamorado de una aldeana llamada Yukiji y todos los de la aldea temían por su seguridad pero ella no les hacía caso. Ella fue asesinada…a manos de Tomoe.**

**-¡No¡-Gimió Nanami y las lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. Tomoe no podía ser un asesino…no sabía porque pero creía firmemente en eso.**

**-Después de eso, Tomoe se convirtió en un verdadero demonio y los aldeanos para aplacar su ira hicieron un pacto. **

**-¿Y…tu como sabes todo eso?**

**-Conozco a Tomoe-kun**

**Nanami bajo la mirada, se decía a si misma que aquello no podía ser cierto. Tomoe la había acariciado con cariño y a pesar de la longitud peligrosa de sus garras, él no la había dañado en ningún momento.  
Vale, era malhumorado, agresivo, posesivo, pervertido y quería tener el control de todo pero también sabía ser amable y cariñoso cuando quería. **

**Y lo peor era que no sabía porque le importaba tanto, no lo conocía. Quiso gritar pero Mizuki estaba frente a ella.**

**-¿Lo entiendes, Nanami-chan?-Le limpio las lagrimas con dulzura-Tomoe te está utilizando, cuando ya no le seas útil hará lo mismo, te matará.**

**Sus palabras, moduladas correctamente para ser suaves, eran como puñales contra el pecho de Nanami.  
Entonces noto como la mano que le había limpiado las lagrimas se desplazaba hacia su cuello y bajaba.**

**-¡NO¡-Grito y se resistió pero su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado y seguramente ya tendría marcas en las muñecas.  
Era su fin.**

**La ventana de la habitación se rompió en mil pedazos y la figura sinuosa del demonio zorro se alzo poderosa frente a ellos.  
Nanami miro con ojos llorosos a Tomoe, quien repaso con la mirada a ambos y agrandó los ojos cuando vio las lagrimas de Nanami y la posición que ejercía Mizuki sobre ella.**

**-Tomoe**

**-Suéltala-Su voz era gutural, casi podía cortar un cuchillo.**

**En su mano se formó una bola de fuego azul que danzaba de forma maléficamente hermosa en su palma la cual lanzo hacia Mizuki, quien esquivo la bola alejándose de Nanami.**

**Rápidamente se situó al lado de Nanami y la libero de las ataduras de sus piernas y muñecas rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos de manera protectora.  
Nanami sollozó en el pecho del zorro, temblando entre sus brazos.**

**-¿Estas…bien?**

**Nanami no respondió en un principio porque no encontraba la saliva, simplemente se apretó contra él, agarrando la tela de su elegante kimono con fuerza.**

**Tomoe le acaricio el pelo con dulzura y sus ojos se posaron en Mizuki de forma amenazante, sus garras se curvaron hacia él.**

**-Maldito…te has atrevido a hacerle daño a Nanami…-Gruño y la agarro de la cintura protectoramente. **

**Mizuki sonrió y creó una lluvia mística que apagó el fuego fatuo del zorro. Nanami dio gracias por estar apretada contra el pecho de Tomoe y así no ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. **

**-Eres muy borde Tomoe-kun, a pesar de que ella solo es un juguete para ti-Dijo burlonamente a lo que Tomoe hizo crujir los dientes, gruñendo guturalmente.**

**-Maldito…**

**-Ella ya lo sabe todo, Tomoe-kun-Pareció disfrutar cuando vio la mirada sorprendida del zorro-Sabe qué tipo de monstruo eres y lo que hiciste a…Yukiji…**

**-No la nombres-Bramo Tomoe agarrando a Nanami más cerca pudiendo oler la fragancia de su cuello.**

**-Que susceptible estas hoy-Su buen humor no disminuyo-Nanami-chan no se merece esto, ella estará mejor conmigo.**

**-¿Contigo?-Su tono fue irónico-¿Estas insinuando que bajo tu protección estará más seguro?-Rio abiertamente-No me hagas reír, la has secuestrado y la estabas tocando indecentemente hace unos momentos. ¿Esa es tu definición de protección?**

**-¿Acaso tu no la has tocado? ¿Me vas a decir que con ese delicado cuerpo no te has dedicado a explorarlo detenidamente durante todo este tiempo?-Hubo un silencio desgarrador-Eso no es propio de ti, Tomoe-kun**

**-Te mataré…-Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, el demonio bajo la mirada hacia la jovencita que tenía entre sus brazos. No quería que lo viera haciendo aquello-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi mujer.**

**Dando un gruñido agarro más íntimamente a la jovencita y se alejo de Mizuki, dando media vuelta salió de allí.  
Sostuvo de la cintura a Nanami mientras la subía a un elegante carro decorado con leves tonos dorados; luego subió él y emprendieron camino hacia el palacio del demonio. **

**Nanami quiso entablar conversación pero no sabía de qué hablar o que decir.**

**En su mente se formaron todas las palabras que había escuchado durante las últimas horas. Tomoe había matado a esas mujeres, les había hecho cosas horribles y planeaba hacérselas a ella también…debía de sentirse asustada pero algo en su interior, estupidez seguramente, le decía que las cosas no habían sido así…¿Por qué lo creía así? Ni idea…Solamente quería creer en Tomoe.**

**Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando recordó las palabras de Tomoe, "mi mujer" había dicho, estaba segura de que había pronunciado aquellas hermosas palabras pero…¿Por qué? Ellos no se habían declarado y él no había dado ningún paso que le hiciera ver que sentía algo por ella.**

**Sintió la mano cálida de Tomoe en su hombro y solo entonces noto como estaba temblando. En verdad sus piernas temblaban, seguramente no la sostendría mucho más tiempo.  
Se apoyó contra el demonio y este la rodeo con los brazos y cariñosamente le retiro algunos mechones de la cara.**

**Sus ojos se encontraron durante unos instantes, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro; Nanami no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos azules.**

**-¿Es verdad?-Su pregunta salió sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Tomoe la observo y apretó los labios débilmente. **

**-¿Sobre si mate…a esas mujeres?**

**El silencio se instauro entre ambos. Era tan palpable que podría ser cortado con un cuchillo. **

**No se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al palacio de Tomoe, y este la bajo del carro y la dejaba suavemente en el suelo. La sujeto para que sus temblores no la enviaran al suelo.**

**-Ven a la habitación…-Dijo y Nanami sintió escalofríos en la espalda por la suavidad de sus palabras. Asintió y dejo que el demonio la llevara en brazos, como si fuera una princesa, hacia aquella habitación flanqueada con flores blancas.**

**La dejo sobre la cama y cuando vio que tenía intención de separarse de ella lo tomo de la manga de su kimono.**

**-No…no…te vayas…**

**Tomoe vio el dolor en sus ojos y le dolió en lo más hondo de su ser. Se sentó a su lado.**

**-Yo…hice cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso-Dijo lentamente, sus ojos la calibraron mientras decía aquellas palabras, evaluando su mirada, su respiración, cualquier movimiento que realizara…-Pero yo nunca mate a ninguna mujer.**

**-Pero Mizuki…**

**-No lo nombres…él no sabe nada, no sabe lo que en realidad paso.**

**Nanami tembló ante lo que parecía una nueva pista. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tomoe. Los labios le temblaron.**

**-¿Lo que en realidad paso?**

**-Si…Hace más de 20 años yo conocí a una mujer-Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa melancólica- Era hermosa, amable y no temblaba cuando estaba a mi lado…Se llamaba Yukiji y era de esa aldea, donde fuiste a parar. Pero los aldeanos no veían bien que ella se relacionase conmigo. **

**-¿Qué sucedió?**

**-Los aldeanos le impidieron salir de la aldea, Yukiji fue comprometida con otro hombre-Sus manos se apretaron, Nanami se las sujeto para que no se hiciera daño con las garras. Tomoe la miro-Ella se escapó una noche y vino a mi palacio. Pero…yo no estaba en ese momento y la recibió uno de mis antiguos amigos.**

**-¿Amigos?**

**-Akura Hou-Sus ojos abandonaron los de Nanami-Fue mi camarada durante más de un milenio. Disfrutaba con el sufrimiento y sobre todo de las mujeres.  
Cuando llegue…-Su voz se fue debilitando-él…la había matado. Había sangre por todas partes…**

**-Tomoe…-Le apretó las manos para darle valor, el demonio bajo la mirada y ella pudo notar su pena, en verdad debió de amar a esa mujer llamada Yukiji. Sintió algo dentro de ella, algo que no le gusto. No sabía porque pero le dolía que ese demonio hubiera amado tanto a una mujer.**

**-Fue mi culpa…-Enterro el rostro en el hombro de Nanami y siguió relatando los hechos ocurridos. Como después de aquello se había revelado contra Akura Hou y este le declaro la guerra, hubo víctimas y mucha sangre.  
Nanami le pregunto por las otras mujeres pero él simplemente respondió que fue una pena que le impuso Akura Hou y que después de estar un tiempo con él, el otro demonio venia a por ellas. Tomoe le confesó que no estaba orgulloso de aquello. Nanami le creyó y le acaricio la espalda con dulzura.**

**Su rostro se elevo hacia el de la chica y noto un nuevo sentimiento en las profundidades de aquellas pozas azuladas.**

**-Eres tan buena…-Dijo acariciándole el mentón-Tan hermosa…y te pareces tanto a ella… **

**Ella dejo que se acercara y le rozara los labios en una suave caricia, después de todo no quería alejarlo de ella cuando se estaba sincerando de aquella manera.  
Tomoe la beso con dulzura recostándola entre las mantas sin deshacer aquella mágica unión que habían creado.**

**Se separo de sus labios y la abrazo, cayendo en brazos de Morfeo segundos después. Libre, sin ataduras, sin secretos frente a aquella muchacha que lo rodeo con los brazos bajo la intensa mirada de la luna llena.**


	13. Capitulo 13: Besos, peleas y

**Nuevo capitulo =DD**

**Ojala os guste ;D**

**Dejen comentarios como siempre**

**gracias a las que leéis mi historia **

* * *

**_El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 12: Besos, peleas y reconciliaciones**_

* * *

**Los días seguían pasando y todos parecían una repetición del anterior: Nanami se levantaba, discutía con Tomoe por las perversiones de este, le hacia el desayuno, la comida, paseaba por el palacio hasta llegar al jardín, Tomoe la encontraba y discutían de nuevo y enfadada y enfurruñada corría hacia el cuarto de baño del cuarto de Tomoe y se encerraba allí. El demonio la seguía y de alguna manera conseguía que ella saliera de la habitación y entonces ocurría, la llamaba con aquella voz celestial y dulce, sus manos se abrían paso hasta su melena y le acariciaba con ternura la cabeza hasta que ella caía en un profundo sueño. **

**Al día siguiente se despertaba en la cama junto al demonio. Y volvía a ocurrir. Discusión, escapada y consolación.**

**Nanami se estaba cansando de aquella situación. Tampoco quería seguir pensando en lo ocurrido con el demonio días atrás, cuando él se había sincerado con ella de su pasado, cuando la había abrazado y la había besado.  
Aun recordaba la suavidad de los labios del demonio, aunque había sido muy leve, Nanami había sentido esas odiosas mariposas de las que sus amigas hablaban siempre y que, sorprendentemente, solo ocurrían en las peliculas.  
**

** Se ató el lazo amarillo de su uniforme, que Tomoe le había devuelto hacia unos días, y dejando la chaqueta en el armario puesto que no hacía demasiado frio, fue a buscar un tentempié para calmar su mal humor y su barriga. **

**Los pasillos silenciosos fueron su única compañía, Onikiri y Kotetsu habían marchado junto con el demonio de largos cabellos a primera hora de la tarde para una reunión o algo así y Nanami no estaba realmente interesada en ello.  
Al llegar a la cocina se puso a buscar entre los múltiples cajones y armarios algo que le resultara apetecible y jugoso.  
Lo encontró después de mirar tres de los amplios estantes; saco unos melocotones, que tenían un color y olor muy apetitosos y los lavo, secándolos después con un trapo y cortándolos en pequeñas porciones.**

**Observó su trabajo y les echó un poco de salsa por encima para darles sabor. Encantada con su olor y relamiéndose los labios se encaminó hacia el jardín, encontrándose una sorpresa que obviamente no se esperaba.**

**Recostado contra el grueso árbol y mecido por la suave brisa se encontraba Tomoe.  
Parecía dormido, pensó Nanami al observar el rostro tranquilo y sereno del demonio quien no movió un musculo cuando la joven se fue acercando hasta quedar junto a él.**

**Se veía realmente hermoso, con el rostro ladeado levemente hacia ella, el pelo suelto sobre los poderosos hombros y el flequillo moviéndose suavemente con la brisa que le acariciaba las poderosas mejillas y los labios entreabiertos del demonio. **

**Nanami estuvo tentada a acariciarlo pero su mano se quedo paralizada en el aire, temblorosa y deseosa de tocarlo. **

**Con lentitud se sentó junto al demonio, dejando los zapatos apartados para no hacer más ruido del necesario.  
Miro su platillo con los melocotones, de pinta exterior realmente deliciosa, pero que pasaron a un segundo plano cuando encontró al durmiente Tomoe en su santuario particular. **

**No queriendo perturbar el sueño del poderoso demonio, decidió ignorarlo y comer su apetitoso tentempié mientras pudiera. El sabor dulce y agrio de su comida la hizo temblar ligueramente. "Demasiado delicioso" **

**Dejo un par de pedazos por si Tomoe se despertaba y tenía hambre, también básicamente para que no le saltara a la yugular y volvió a apoyarse contra el árbol y ladeo la cabeza hacia donde dormía el demonio.**

**Era increíble la tranquilidad con la que dormía el demonio, sus rasgos últimamente ariscos y rabiosos estaban calmados y relajados. Las arrugas que habían aparecido bajo sus imponentes ojos azules parecían desaparecer y Nanami se quiso dar golpes por no poder apartar la mirada de los labios sensuales del demonio.**

**Quiso memorizar todos sus rasgos para poder, más tarde, dibujarlos en algún papel. Ojala tuviera allí su blog de dibujo.  
A lo mejor en el castillo hubiera alguna hoja de papel que pudiera usar o alguna cosa. **

**Aunque quizá en esta época no tuvieran de eso. Iría a ver.**

**-¿A dónde vas?-La mano rápida del demonio le apreso la muñeca en un encarcelamiento de piel cálida y olor masculino.**

**Nanami quería, literalmente y no literalmente, morirse. ¡¿Acaso ha estado despierto todo este tiempo?! **

**-¿A dónde ibas, Nanami?-Pregunto de nuevo el demonio sin soltarla, es más, tiro ligeramente de su muñeca para que volviese a sentarse. Calculo un poco mal su movimiento y Nanami acabo sentada en el regazo de Tomoe.**

**-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-que haces?-Tartamudeo enrojeciendo hasta la punta de las orejas, quiso apartarse pero las manos del demonio, situadas en su espalda y en su muñeca, se lo impidieron.**

**-¿Por qué te ibas?**

**Nanami tembló ante la mirada intensa que tenía el demonio, desde que había llegado nunca le había visto tal mirada, como si se adentrase en un mar profundo.  
Quiso responderle que solo había ido allí a relajarse y a tomarse un tentempié pero que al verlo durmiendo tan plácidamente no fue capaz y que solo iba a ir a buscar un papel o algo donde grabar su hermosura de forma permanente.**

**Vale…lo último quizá no fuera necesario que lo dijera.**

**-N-No quería perturbar tu…sueño…-Dijo temerosa. El agarre que ejercía la mano de Tomoe en su muñeca se fue aflojando aunque no la soltó.**

**-Te escuche llegar antes de que hubieras entrado al jardín-Dijo y Nanami asintió ya que comprendió que con aquellas adorables pero bien formadas orejas que poseía era capaz de escuchar mejor de lo que ningún humano podría hacerlo-Nanami**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Tienes…-Acerco su rostro rápidamente al de Nanami y le lamio un resto de melocotón que quedo cerca de su labio inferior-resto de jugo de melocotón…**

**Nanami soltó un jadeo, sus labios temblaron y ella pensó que el corazón se le iba salir del pecho. Intento tomar una bocanada de aire pero solo consiguió respirar de forma alarmantemente ridícula. **

**Tomoe la observaba, le resultaba terriblemente tierna, con cuidado acerco su mano al rostro sonrojado de Nanami, quien con los ojos muy abiertos observo como su rostro se iba acercando al suyo.**

**-¿Qué…haces?**

**-Nada**

**-¿Por qué estas…tan cerca?**

**-¿Te molesta?-Su posición era muy comprometedora, Nanami sentía el calor de las palmas de las manos del demonio en su espalda y en su nuca, acariciándole el cuello muy suavemente.**

**-S-S-suéltame…-Susurro**

**-¿Estas enfadada?**

**-Eso…no te importa…**

**-Claro que sí, porque eres tú-Sus ojos eran muy profundos, parecía que no tenían fin, tan hermosos…pensó la joven. Y era a ella a quien estaba mirando.  
Pero ella estaba muy confundida…no sabía qué era lo que sentía realmente por aquel hermoso demonio. ¿Estaba realmente enamorada de Tomoe? ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ridícula?¡**

**-D-Déjame..**

**-No**

**-Hazlo**

**-¿Quieres que te deje en paz?**

**-Si**

**-¿Quieres que no te moleste?**

**-Si**

**-¿Qué te suelte?-Reafirmó su pregunta pasando sus manos por su espalda y una de sus manos, mas traviesa, se paseo por su cintura.**

**-Si-Fue increíble que su voz no temblara.**

**-¿Qué me vaya?**

**-Si**

**-¿Qué te bese?**

**-Si…!No!, espera**

**Demasiado tarde. Tomoe le levanto la barbilla y se apodero de sus labios en un beso. ¡Y menudo beso¡  
Sus labios, frescos, sensuales, se movían exigentes sobre los de Nanami quien, al no poder resistirse a la pasión que crecía en su interior, abrió los labios y correspondió al beso que le estaba dando el demonio.  
Este, motivado por la aceptación de la joven, intensifico el beso e introdujo su lengua en la boca, buscando la de Nanami.  
Ella, temblando por las emociones que estaban surgiendo en su interior, subió los brazos, rodeando el cuello del zorro, pasando los dedos por sus cabellos plateados y suaves como el terciopelo.**

**Separaron unos instantes sus labios, en busca del preciado oxigeno para volver a unirlos segundos después. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas, se exploraron mutuamente, con cuidado, con delicadeza, sin poder resistirse.**

**Tomoe la recostó bajo la sombra del árbol y sin soltar sus labios, se colocó sobre ella, apoyándose con las rodillas y en las manos, a cada lado de su rostro.**

**Le acaricio las mejillas, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño con sus garras. Tiro de su labio inferior con los dientes, disfrutando de la sensación escalofriantemente deliciosa que era besar a Nanami.**

**Nanami respiro lentamente, buscando controlar su respiración acelerada. Enseguida volvió a la "tierra", ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¡¿Eso había sido un beso de tornillo?!**

**Sus ojos sorprendidos se encontraron con los profundos del demonio, que parecían brillar como las mismísimas estrellas.  
Le aparto algunos mechones que caían por la frente de la joven, aprovechando el movimiento para pasar los labios por su frente, bajo por las mejillas y rozo, muy suavemente, sus labios. Una, dos, tres veces.**

**Nanami pensó que estaba en un sueño, un maravilloso sueño lleno de besos, abrazos, olor masculino y piel cálida.  
Sus acciones, sus caricias, todo le decía que aquello no podía ser real…pero…¿Después de todo aquello era un sueño? **

**-¿E-Es-Estoy…so-soñando?-Pregunto, más para sí misma, que para obtener una respuesta. Tampoco se había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en alto.**

**-¿Por qué piensas que es un sueño?**

**-No…no parece real…**

**Tomoe agarro una de sus manos, la que más cerca estaba, y la acerco a su rostro. Nanami enrojeció cuando sus dedos tocaron la suave y cálida piel de la mejilla de Tomoe. Era realmente suave. Movió un poco los dedos, para poder intentar abarcar toda aquella piel de ensueño.**

**¿Realmente aquello no era un sueño? **

**Enrojeció más aun si era posible, pero no quería alejarse de Tomoe. **

**Y eso era lo que más la asustaba.**


	14. Capitulo 13: Te Quiero

**Nuevo capitulo =DD**

**Ojala os guste ;D**

**Dejen comentarios como siempre**

**gracias a las que leéis mi historia **

* * *

**_El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 13: Te Quiero**_

* * *

**Nanami apretó la mullida almohada con las manos, sus dedos trazando formas en la suave tela oscura. Acercó la nariz, inhalando el olor que su dueño había dejado a su paso.**  
**Movió las piernas bajo las sabanas, trayendo una pequeña ráfaga fresca a sus acaloradas piernas desnudas.**  
**Miró hacía el balcón abierto y como el viento movía las cortinas en un vaivén casi hipnótico que dejó a la joven momentáneamente aturdida. Por lo que no notó como una mano le movía el pelo, colando un mechón detrás de su oreja y como un peso se recostaba detrás de ella y le besaba debajo de la oreja. Para posteriormente mordisquear la pequeña oreja.**

**-!Tomoe¡ ¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso!-Exclamó Nanami, volteando a ver al demonio, quien apoyado en su brazo la observaba. Acaba de salir de la ducha por lo que su olor a jabón de sauce era muy intenso. Su cabello aún estaba levemente mojado y su flequillo estaba descolocado sobre aquellos brillantes ojos.**  
**En definitiva, una visión de ensueño. Y Nanami era muy sensible a aquellas apariciones. Su sonrojo no se hizo esperar. Desde que se habían besado en el jardincito, Tomoe se había acostumbrado a tocarla, morder sus orejas y darle algún beso fugaz que hacía peligrar, seriamente, el pulso de la joven. !Y ese demonio parecia no darse cuenta de ese hecho¡**

**También se había acostumbrado a despertarse en brazos de Tomoe, quien durante la noche la había abrazado por la cintura acercándola peligrosamente a su pecho desprovisto de ropa. Y ella, seguramente ignorando cualquier norma moral, lo abrazaba como si fuera un peluche. ¿Desde cuando era tan pervertida? Se quería dar de tortas. Ella era una jovencita pura que estaba siendo engañada por la sensual presencia de aquel demonio y quien sabe que más podría pasar. Con la habilidad con la que la besaba, la hacía subir al cielo con solamente rozar sus mejillas o como mordisqueaba su oreja por las mañanas. ¿Y por que ella tan deseosa de tocarle aquellas adorables orejas peludas?**

**Lo había pensado, reflexionado durante mucho tiempo y aunque no quería admitirlo se había enamorado de Tomoe. Nadie le había hecho sentir de aquella manera, Tomoe la miraba a ella, era sincero o ella creía que era sincero cuando la besaba, la abrazaba o la protegía. Si el no la hubiera salvado de aquellos lobos, ella no estaría viva en aquel momento y a pesar del pasado que tenía, por alguna extraña razón, Nanami no le tenía miedo. Cuando lo había abrazado le había dado la impresión de que estaba dolido, que necesitaba sacar aquella espina que había guardado en su interior todo aquel tiempo.**  
**Ella quería abrazarlo de nuevo, sentirse correspondida por él y confesarse ante él.**  
**Pero a la vez tenía miedo, no un miedo físico, un miedo interior. Por todos los cielos, no estaba en su época, que era lo más importante, Tomoe era un demonio, posiblemente uno de los más poderosos y antiguo y, aunque aquello no le importaba demasiado sabía que aquello no estaba bien. No era lo correcto. ¿Pero que pasaba con lo que sentía junto a él? Nanami había leído los suficientes libros rosas para saber que cuando estas enamorada haces tonterías que luego seguramente te arrepentirás de haber hecho. ¿Que haría ella? Aún no lo sabía.**

**Irritada por sus pensamientos, nada claros, se dejo caer entre las almohadas, dejando que Tomoe volviese a acercarse a ella. Era temprano y al parecer el**  
**demonio no tenía prisa por ir a reuniones o a comer y cuando lo vio recostarse a su lado, supo que no se iba a marchar.**  
**Quizá podría aprovechar ese hecho.**  
**!Otra vez pasaron por su mente cosas pervertidas!**  
**!¿Que le pasaba?!**

**Estaba de espaldas al demonio y dio un respingo cuando los dedos de este recorrieron su espalda desnuda y subieron para jugar con la tira de su camisón. Sus labios, frescos por el baño que se dio anteriormente, le rodearon el hombro, mordisqueandolo de manera sensual que hizo suspirar a la joven.**  
**Escuchó como se acercaba un poco más a ella hasta sentir sus piernas junto a las suyas bajo las sabanas. Su contacto frío le envió un escalofrió hasta la nuca y se dio la vuelta muy despacio encontrándose con el rostro de Tomoe. Sus ojos la calibraron.**

**-¿Estas enfadada?**

**-¿Por qué lo piensas?**

**-Últimamente me pegas mucho-Se señalo la mejilla con la señal inconfundible de varios golpes.**

**-Porque eres un pervertido-Quería acariciar aquella marca para que desapareciera pero obviamente eso no lo iba a decir.**

**-En el jardín me dejaste besarte-Nanami se sonrojo, haciéndole competencia a la manta roja de cama.**

**-Bu-Bueno...e-eso...**

**-¿No quieres que vuelva a pasar?-Su voz se había vuelto más grave.**

**-!No es eso¡ Y-Yo...-¿Por qué tartamudeas tonta Nanami? ¡Dile que lo deseas tanto como él!**

**-Pídemelo**

**-¿QUE?-Ese demonio había enloquecido. Quizá había ingerido parte del champú o del gel de baño o había pasado demasiado tiempo en el agua.**

**-Dime "Tomoe-sama, beseme"-Y tenía la cara dura de sonreír de aquella manera. Y de que manera.**

**-N-no pie-pienso de-decirlo-Ni muerta.**

**Quería borrarle aquella estupida sonrisa de la cara, en verdad lo deseaba. No solo porque en verdad quería besarlo si no porque estaba asustándose de sus**  
**propios sentimientos. ¿Cuando se había convertido en tan dependiente del demonio? No quería ser así. Ella era fuerte.**  
**Tomoe notó un cambio en la joven cuando ella volvió a mirarlo. Ella sonrió.**

**-T-T-Tomoe-sama...-Sus manos se acercaron para tocar sus mejillas y cuando se acercó, pensando que finalmente lo iba a besar como él le había pedido. Ella**  
**cambió de dirección. Fue hacia sus orejas-!PERVERTIDO¡**

**Tomoe se agarró las orejas, sensibles por el grito de Nanami, quien aprovecho para escapar reptando fuera de la cama. ¿Con que...escapando de él?**  
**Rápidamente la atrapó, impendiendo su huida y rodaron por el suelo pero Tomoe la protegió con su cuerpo, impidiendo que pudiera hacerse daño.**  
**Sin embargo pudo atrapar sus muñecas con facilidad, colocandolas por encima de su cabeza. Nanami echó una bocanada de aire, sorprendiéndose**  
**por lo fallido de su plan y la rapidez del demonio para atraparla sin ningún problema. Ahora se tenía que enfrentar a aquel par de ojos hermosos que la observaban. Sabía que estaba enojado, no le hacia falta ni mirarlo. Su respiración agitada le golpeaba las mejillas.**  
**Su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al suyo, notaba el algodón de los hakamas de Tomoe acariciando sus piernas y la calidez de su pecho desnudo contra el fino tejido de su camisón.**

**-Nanami**

**Lo miró, arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho. Sus ojos, profundos, casi sin fondo la asustaron pero sabía, tenía fé de que él no le haría daño.**

**-¿Q-Q-Q-ue?**

**-¿Por qué me gritaste en las orejas? Sabes que son muy delicadas-Ella también lo sabía. Ni ella misma sabía porque lo había hecho. Sus sentimientos la asustaban.**

**-Y-Yo...yo no sé...**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Tomoe...yo...esto es muy confuso...yo...-Cuando Tomoe le paso la mano por los parpados se dió cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar-Yo...tengo...tengo**  
**miedo...**

**-¿Miedo? ¿De mí?-Sus ojos se oscurecieron.**

**-No-Quería tocarlo pero le estaba sujetando-Tengo...miedo de lo que siento...lo que siento cuando tus...manos me tocan-Se sonrojó, se sentía avergonzada pero quería decirlo, ya había empezado-Miedo..cuando me besas...cuando me a-a-abrazas mientras duermo...y tengo miedo...de mis propios deseos...**

**Tomoe la observo pronunciar aquellas palabras, su rostro sonrojado, sus labios temblorosos y quiso abrazarla para reconfortarla. Pero ella aun no había**  
**terminado. Esperaría a que dijera todo lo que tenía que**  
**decir.**

**-Tomoe...no quiero..seguir teniendo miedo...yo...no sé que más hacer...-Él soltó sus manos y tomó su barbilla, acariciándole las mejillas. Aquella joven era una caja de sorpresas, había definido exactamente los mismos miedos que tenía él. Se sentía de igual manera, lleno de miedos, lleno de incertidumbres sobre ella, sobre lo que, en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, le había causado en su interior. Como necesitaba tocarla desesperadamente, tocar su cuerpo, marcarla de**  
**alguna manera como suya...Besar sus labios ya no era suficiente, se había convertido en algo mucho más primitivo, más obsesivo.**  
**Y tenía miedo, por sus propios actos, ella era muy fragil y él era poderoso, con un simple golpe ella podría resultar herida y sabía que si algún día llegaba a**  
**tomarla como suya le dolería y no estaba seguro de poder contenerse cuando eso ocurriera y le hiciera daño.**  
**Pero a la vez que tenía miedo, tenía la cruda necesidad de estar con ella y aquello era más fuerte que sus propios miedos. Sabía que lo resolverían, se sinceraron y podrían con ello. Combatirían sus miedos.**

**-Nanami...-Hizo que sus ojos se encontraran y para alivio de la joven, el demonio sonrió dulcemente-Besame...**

**-Tomoe...-Los dedos del demonio le taparon los labios, rozándolos en una dulce tortura.**

**-Besame, Nanami.**

**Y ella lo hizo. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello, colgándose de él, posó los labios en los de él demonio. Primero sólo los rozó pero en cuanto lo hizo, no pudo resistirse solamente a rozarlos. Lo besó de verdad, sin miedo, sin delicadeza, a él le gustaba así. Tomoe le correspondió, tomándola rápidamente en brazos y llevándola de nuevo a la mullida cama, donde se situaron.**

**Las manos de Nanami se pasearon por los omóplatos del demonio, su largo cabello resbalaba por su hombro que se encargo de peinar con los dedos. !Que suave era¡**  
**Tomoe le abrió los labios con insistencia, haciendo uso de su lengua buscó la de la joven, encontrándola en un baile infernal. Sin descanso.**  
**Sus manos le peinaron el cabello, rozando sus hombros, retirando la molesta tira del camisón. Cuando necesitaron aire, Tomoe bajo los labios por su cuello, dejando una pequeña marca donde Nanami tenía un pequeño lunar.**  
**Se entretubo en él un rato, sonriendo por los ruiditos que hacia Nanami. Su lengua le recorrió la clavícula muy despacio, recreándose en su forma. Después sus manos se dirigieron al final de su camisón, enrollado sobre sus muslos. Nanami se tensó ante aquella furtiva e inesperada acción por parte del demonio.**

**-¿Q-Q-Que haces?**

**-Tranquilizate...solo quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía. No te asustes, no te haré nada.**

**!Es un pervertido¡ Se dijo Nanami, sonrojada teniendo en cuenta que bajo la tela solo tenía sus pequeñas braguitas que por cierto, eran realmente ridículas.**

**-Déjame...Nanami-Pidió el demonio volviendo a coger el dobladillo y comenzando a subirlo, mostrando las bragas con muñequitos bordados y un lacito en el**  
**centro. Nanami palideció de verguenza.**

**-N-No,...es vergonzoso...**

**-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte...eres preciosa**

**1 minuto, 2 minutos, 3 minutos...!¿Que demonios había dicho?¡ ¿E-E-E-Ella era pre-pre-preciosa? ¿Cuantos libros de instrucciones para ser el príncipe azul se había leído ese demonio? ¿Como podía decir algo así sin perder su careta de tranquilidad?**  
**Ella se estaba muriendo, literalmente claro. No creía que su pobre corazón pudiera ir más rápido de lo que ya latía en aquellos momentos.**

**-Nanami, respira-Le recordó Tomoe, que había detenido sus manos sobre su estomago. Nanami se esforzó por respirar, recuperar un poco de calma que sin duda creía no tener en aquellos momentos.**  
**Dejó que el zorro le subiese el camisón hasta que la tela se escurrió por su pelo y quedo en una esquina de la cama como una bola. Rápidamente se arrepintió de haberlo dejado hacer aquello y se cubrió los pechos con los brazos.**

**-Es...es muy vergonzoso...-Susurro. Ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba aquello, obviamente las intrusiones del demonio pervertido cuando ella se estaba bañando no las contaba.**

**-Podemos igualar el marcador...-Opinó Tomoe y Nanami palideció cuando lo vio llevar las manos al nudo de su hakama. !No! !Eso si que no¡ ¿Que estaba**  
**haciendo?**

**-¿Q-Q-QUE HACES?**

**-Bueno, si nos desnudamos no tendrás vergüenza, no?**

**-!No te los quites¡-Gritó empujando el pecho del demonio, lanzandolo fuera de la cama. ¿Cuando había tenido tanta fuerza?**

**Tomoe se levantó, volviendo a sentarse en la cama, la diferencia fue que se colocó sobre Nanami, quien quiso volver a golpearlo pero él se lo impidió sujetándole las muñecas y apresando sus piernas entre las suyas.**  
**Nanami gritó pues el nudo de su hakama no se lo había vuelto a atar y era consciente de que podría caerse en cualquier momento.**  
**No es que tuviera interés en ver aquella parte de la anatomía del hombre. No estaba preparada.**  
**¿Que pretendía hacer?**

**-Tomoe...**

**-No tengas miedo-La besó intensamente percibiendo incomodidad por la joven pero a medida que movía los labios y daba pequeños mordisquitos a su labio**  
**inferior, Nanami se fue relajando y correspondió su beso. Sus manos rodearon su cuello, ocultando su desnudez en el pecho del demonio, haciendo que él sujetara todo su peso.**  
**Se besaron un par de veces, disfrutando de su pequeño remanso de felicidad que habían creado desde que sus labios se habían encontrado. Se recostaron sobre sus costados, frente a frente, Nanami enterró la cara en el oloroso pecho de su demonio, dejándose ir, liberando todas sus dudas. Ahora podría decirlo. Sin miedo.**

**-Tomoe..**

**-¿Hmm?-Su voz amortiguada por su cabello, le besó la**  
**frente.**

**-Te quiero...**


	15. Capitulo 14: El Rey Akura Ou

**Nuevo capitulo =DD**

**Ojala os guste ;D**

**Dejen comentarios como siempre**

**gracias a las que leéis mi historia **

* * *

**_El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 14: El Rey Akura Ou**_

* * *

Nanami se despertó encontrándose sola en la amplia cama de la habitación del demonio. Tomoe debía de haberse levantado hacia pocos minutos ya que el lado del que había dormido el demonio aún permanecía caliente.  
La muchacha se movió hacia aquel cálido lado, enterrando la cara en la almohada, que aun conservaba el delicioso olor del demonio. La sabana le rozó los senos, mandandole un escalofrió delicioso hasta la punta de los cabellos. Recordó entonces que estaba desnuda, manteniendo sus ridículas braguitas en su lugar, gracias a la treta, bien pensada, del demonio la noche anterior.

Encontró el kimono superior que usaba Tomoe junto a la mesita de noche y sintiéndose poderosa y femenina se lo puso, anudándolo por debajo de los pechos con un ancho obi que recogió del armario del demonio.  
Ya había aprendido donde guardaba cada complemento por lo que encontrarlo no le resultó complicado. Después de pasarle un buen cepillado a su desordenada melena y ponerse unas sandalias en los pies, Nanami salió de la habitación. En busca de Tomoe.  
Seguramente se encontraría en la gran sala que utilizaba para sus reuniones y para recibir a sus invitados.

Se le había confesado, a Tomoe. Lo había hecho y él no la había rechazado, aunque no le había respondido nada. Simplemente le había dado uno de sus besos de tornillo demoníaco y la había aprisionado entre sus cálidos brazos.  
¿Se podía considerar aquello como un sí? Ella creía que sí pero quería escucharselo de los labios. No sólo con sus gestos.  
No había decidido que hacer, si quería quedarse para siempre en ese tiempo antiguo o si lo mejor era contarle todo lo que había pasado a Tomoe y esperar que no la tachara de loca y la mandara a freír espárragos.  
Pero tampoco quería dejarlo solo, se había acostumbrado a estar con él, despertar a su lado, comer con él e incluso se había acostumbrado a sus perversiones. Si ella volvía a su tiempo, que aun no sabía como podría hacerlo,¿Que sería de Tomoe?

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la sala, tiró de la puerta levemente, lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar y entró al interior de la amplia sala que se encontraba iluminada levemente con unas velas y las cortinas estaban aún corridas.  
Nanami pensó en dar media vuelta ya que no parecía que Tomoe estuviera allí pero cuando se iba a voltear distinguió una luz rojiza al fondo de la sala, cerca del trono imperial. ¿Tomoe?

Se acercó lentamente.  
No era Tomoe.

El desconocido estaba de espaldas a ella, su larga cabellera roja estaba despeinada pero aun así seguía desprendiendo masculinidad. Iba vestido de negro, con lo que le pareció que era cuero y con un largo y pesado abrigo negro que le llegaba al suelo. Al acercarse más pudo distinguir unos cuernos, uno a cada  
lado de su cabeza, que brillaban claros contra la oscuridad de la sala. Sus pendientes brillaron colgados de sus pequeñas orejas.

"¿Es un demonio? Tiene que serlo...¿Será amigo de Tomoe?" Se preguntó Nanami y quiso echar a correr, no sabía por que pero le daba mucho miedo estar sola con aquel sujeto. Dio un paso hacia atrás pero el desconocido pareció escucharlo ya que se volteo. Nanami soltó un jadeo al contemplar sus brillantes ojos dorados que se ensancharon al observarla. "Tengo miedo...no parece tan apacible como Tomoe..."

-¿Eres el nuevo juguete de Tomoe?-Pregunto el personaje misterioso con una voz melodiosa, suave y masculina. Nanami tembló al ver que se dirigía a donde se encontraba ella.

-¿Eh? ¿J-J-Juguete?-Intentó que el labio inferior dejara de temblar ridículamente-No soy su juguete-El demonio empezó a reírse y sin que a Nanami le diera tiempo de hablar la rodeo con uno de sus largos brazos y le toco, sin ningún descaro, el trasero.

-Tienes la boca muy larga para ser tan pequeñita-Su mano seguía allí, amasando y jugando con ella-¿Tomoe ya se divirtió lo suficiente contigo?

-T-Tomoe no ha jugado conmigo...Él es buena persona-Dijo Nanami y le dio un manotazo a la mano pervertida de aquel demonio. Este pareció sorprendido por su acto-No es como tú.

-Eres interesante humana-No pareció darle importancia al acto de la joven y sus ojos observaron su cuerpo cubierto por aquel kimono excesivamente grande que portaba. El escote que le hacía el kimono revelaba más de lo que ella quería que se viera, y sus piernas se asomaban por la abertura que le hacia la tela que se arrastraba por el suelo. Las mangas le quedaban excesivamente grandes y Nanami se las había remangado un poco. El demonio pelirojo no se perdió detalle de todo aquello-Por orden del Rey Akura Ou vendrás conmigo-La agarró de la muñeca con fuerza apretándola contra él. Nanami se resistió e intentó pegarle para alejarse de él.

-Déjame,... !suéltame pervertido! !TOMOE!-Se resistió todo lo que pudo, sin embargo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados de aquel demonio, Akura Ou, que brillaron extrañamente, sus manos perdieron toda la fuerza que creía que poseía y se quedaron, quietas, flácidas sobre su cuerpo. "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por que no puedo moverme? ¿Ese demonio me ha hecho algo?" Pensó Nanami, sintiéndose cada vez más cansada, sin fuerzas y se dejó llevar por la  
oscuridad.

* * *

Tomoe se había despertado temprano, observando a la joven de largos cabellos castaños cómodamente recostada sobre su pecho y sonriendo se dedico a pasar las manos por sus largos mechones mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda. Quería despertarla, besarla como lo había hecho hacia no menos de 24 horas y descubrir su lugar secreto, tocarla y poseerla como él deseaba desde que la había salvado de los lobos. Quería marcarla como su mujer para que ningún otro demonio pudiera ponerle las manos encima.  
Pero no lo haría, aún no. Quería hacerlo bien por una vez con ella. Ella había obtenido el valor de confesar sus sentimientos y Tomoe sabía que le había costado decir aquellas palabras. Él no era tan valiente, no sabía poner sus sentimientos en palabras, por ello quiso contestarle con gestos, con sus labios y su cuerpo. Ojala Nanami hubiera recibido sus sentimientos.

Besó sus labios suavemente, disfrutando momentáneamente de su roce y su frescura. La arropó con dulzura, quedándose hipnotizado con su sencilla belleza calmada y singular. !Que bien se veía entre sus sabanas¡ Definitivamente era su lugar. A SU lado. La dejó descansando y marchó en busca de frutas silvestres para Nanami, cuando la jovencita despertara la invitaría a comer y disfrutarían de las deliciosas frutas. Quizá pudiera disfrutarlas en sus dulces labios.

Unas horas después volvía con las suculentas frutas recién recogidas y lavadas. Las dejó en la cocina, para prepararlas poco después y fue a la alcoba, en busca de Nanami. Sorprendido se quedo cuando no la encontró en la cama, donde la había dejado. Buscó en el baño por si se estuviera duchando pero el baño presentaba el mismo aspecto que la habitación y preocupado se dirigió a todos los lugares que pudo haber ido Nanami.  
La buscó en el jardincito, el las habitaciones de Onikiri y Kotetsu, en el comedor...pero no había rastro de la joven.

Tomoe empezó a pensar que quizá se hubiera marchado, dejándolo sólo. Algo se removió en su interior al pensar que ella pudiera haber huido de él. Dejándolo solo de nuevo...como Yukiji...  
Caminó de vuelta al dormitorio, sin saber bien que hacer, hasta que escuchó unos gritos. Sus orejas se levantaron, analizando el sonido. No estaba lejos. En la sala del trono. Aún no había mirado allí. Apresuró el paso para llegar allí.

-!Suéltame pervertido! !TOMOE!-Nanami. Era la voz de Nanami y !Estaba gritando¡ Tomoe pateó la puerta, haciendo que las puertas golpearan violentamente contra las paredes creando una onda de viento que apagó las velas que iluminaban la estancia. Sin embargo él puso divisar la figura de su antiguo camarada y amigo, Akura Ou, que en sus brazos tenía a una inconsciente Nanami. Tomoe rugió, sus ojos se oscurecieron y en pocas zancadas se situó frente al demonio de cabellos rojos.

-Akura Ou-Bramó Tomoe-!Suéltala¡ !Ahora mismo¡

-¿Por que te pones así Tomoe?-Akura Ou no pareció sorprenderse por la violenta entrada del demonio zorro. Una sonrisa sarcástica cruzó sus apacibles rasgos-¿Estas así por esta campesina? ¿No habíamos quedado en que las muchachas serían mías?-Le paso la lengua por la mejilla izquierda de Nanami-¿Deseas a esta para tí?

-!QUE LA SUELTES TE HE DICHO¡-Sus garras se alargaron, deseosas de cruzar el rostro de su antiguo amigo pero podría dañar el cuerpo de Nanami si fallaba-!Esa mujer es mía¡ Y no es ninguna campesina-Claro que no lo era, era la mujer que había elegido  
para él. Nanami no era una cualquiera.

-Tranquilo Tomoe-Dijo tranquilizador Akura Ou-Nunca nos hemos peleado por una mujer y no va a ser ahora. Esta mujer esta haciendo estragos en tí, y no puedo permitirlo. Hace días que no recibo noticias de que dañas la aldea y eso no es propio de tí. ¿La culpa la tiene esta mujer no es así? Deja que te libre de esa pesada carga. Yo me ocuparé de ella.

Tomoe apretó los puños pues no podía soportar que Akura Ou estuviera tocando a Nanami y menos cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. Nunca. Jamás permitiría que Nanami fuera al palacio de aquel despiadado demonio. Acabaría...igual que Yukiji...Lo cierto es que había cambiado desde que la había conocido, él mismo lo reconocía pero había cambiado para bien. No quería seguir siendo temido por los aldeanos, quería vivir para amar y cuidar a aquella pequeña muchacha que le había abierto la mente a un mundo diferente al que conocía. Y por todos los dioses que quería seguir viviendolo junto a Nanami.

-Creo que tendré que rechazar esa propuesta-Dijo modelando el tono de voz-Devuélvemela Akura Ou y yo no te cortaré en pedacitos-El aludido levanto una ceja, quizá sorprendido por la ironía de las palabras del zorro. Fuese por lo que fuese, él no lo reflejo en su rostro. Se hecho a reir.

-Y yo creo que te has vuelto muy contestón-Le señalo con uno de sus largos dedos, sus uñas, afiladisimas, estaban pintadas de negro-Ahora, duérmete como un buen animal-Y Tomoe cayó en el hechizo de Akura Ou, que antes había utilizado en Nanami, y se derrumbó en la sala del trono. Akura Ou aprovechó y se llevó a la joven. Sin que Tomoe pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo.


	16. Capitulo 15: Perdiendo el control

**Nuevo capitulo =DD**

**Ojala os guste ;D**

**Dejen comentarios como siempre**

**gracias a las que leéis mi historia **

* * *

**_El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 15: Perdiendo el control **_

* * *

Tomoe despertó a media tarde, la luz del sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas abiertas de la sala del trono. Tomoe no recordaba haberlas dejado abiertas. Intentó orientarse, ¿Por que estaba allí? Se llevo la mano a la cabeza, cerro los ojos y contó hasta 100 para calmarse. Los golpes de Akura Ou siempre lo dejaban medio muerto. !Nanami¡ La sala estaba vacía y las ventanas estaban abiertas, las cortinas, que él había anudado con precisión estaban hechas jirones, quemadas posiblemente por el demonio pelirojo en su huida. Le gustaba dejar sus tarjetas de visita.

Pero no tenía tiempo para quedarse mirando sus cortinas quemadas. Se levanto e hizo aparecer un carro antiguo que estaba envuelto en unas llamas azuladas sobrenaturales.  
Sin pensarlo siquiera, se subió. Sabía exactamente donde estaba su compañero, si es que podía seguir llamándolo de esa manera. No lo era.

-Nanami,aguanta. Voy a por tí-Se prometió que iba a recuperarla. Lo iba a hacer. Y cuando volviera a tenerla entre sus brazos la ataría eternamente a él. Nunca nadie la iba a volver a separar de su lado. Nadie.

* * *

Nanami volvía a encontrarse en una situación desesperada. Si le dieran a escoger prefería pelearse con los lobos que encontrarse en aquella situación, atada a una pared siendo observada por un demonio que definitivamente no le caía bien.  
Se había despertado en un castillo increíblemente bien decorado, al menos la habitación donde se encontraba así lo estaba por lo que imagino que el resto de las estancias estarían igual de decoradas.  
Estaba pintada toda de rojo, llena de diferentes muebles, todos en negro y dorado, muy bien combinados. La cama, gigantesca, con un enorme colchón, estaba llena de cojines dorados, con flequitos y sabanas oscuras.  
Los armarios empotrados, con diseños japoneses en la pared, las ostentosas alfombras que cubrían el suelo oscuro, los cuadros y lienzos de personajes demoníacos colgados de las paredes, la impresionante lampara de ocho brazos colgada del techo y el balcón, similar al de Tomoe le proporcionaban a la habitación un toque infernal que Nanami comparó sin poder evitarlo con la elegante habitación de su demonio.  
¿SU demonio? ¿En serio lo había dicho? Pues si, lo había dicho.

Lo único que no cuadraba con aquella habitación de hotel de ensueño eran los grilletes y el equipo de tortura que tenía frente a sus ojos. Aquellos grilletes eran bastante pesados por lo que le hacían daño en las muñecas.

-Me duelen las muñecas-Protestó cuando tuvo la suficiente saliva para poder hablar. Akura Ou la ignoró mientras seguía observando su cuerpo-Vamos, suéltame.

-Humana, estas aquí para mi diversión, así que no tengo por que preocuparme por tu comodidad-Su voz era gélida, como si el hecho de que ella sufriese frente a sus ojos no le importase lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera había cambiado su expresión neutra durante todo el rato.

-Tomoe vendrá-Su voz sonó más firme ahora. Ella creía en él. Estaba segura de que Tomoe vendría a ayudarla, y mientras tuviera esa pequeña esperanza, por pequeña que fuese, ella lucharía. Intentaría escapar y rezaría porque Tomoe la encontrase-Él definitivamente vendrá.

-Tienes muchas esperanzas puestas en él-Observo Akura Ou y se levantó de la cama para acercarse a ella, quedando cara a cara, solo unos milímetros los separaban. Los ojos del demonio brillaban divertidos, observaron a la joven. No le gustaba la mirada de confianza que presentaba. A él le gustaban desvalidas, pidiendo perdón por su vida, suplicando. Y aquella muchacha iba a suplicar.

-Vendrá, se que lo hará-No le gustaba como la estaba mirando.

-Tomoe es mi mano derecha-Dijo observando las reacciones de la joven. Curvando los labios sus manos volaron hacía el obi de la joven, con un movimiento lo desató y este cayó suavemente al suelo, alrededor de los pies de Nanami. El demonio sonrió cuando el rostro de la chica se transformó en miedo-Si le ordeno que te corte ese pequeño cuello-Pasó la mano con astuta frialdad por su cuello, rodeándolo y apretando levemente contra su acelerado pulso-Él lo hará-Sus manos cogieron las solapas del kimono de Tomoe que ella vestía y lo abrieron dejando su cuerpo desnudo a su escrutinio. Sus afiladas uñas se pasearon por su pezón izquierdo con torturada calma-Si le digo que torture tu cuerpo de la forma más violenta y dolorosa que exista-Pasó al derecho-Tomoe lo hará. No deberías confiar en él.

Nanami quería llorar y tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no hacerlo. Podía notar la diversión en el rostro del demonio Akura Ou, como disfrutaba torturándola y ella estaba a punto de flaquear. No podía creer que hubiera dicho aquellas palabras, con aquella frialdad mientras tocaba su cuerpo. !Pero quien se pensaba que era¡  
Quería gritarle, patalear...pero sus labios temblaban, su nariz estaba atascada y las piernas le temblaban. Si que tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero sobretodo tenía que hacerle ver que Tomoe no era así. Quizá ella no lo conocía como lo hacía Akura Ou pero quería creer en el Tomoe que se había mostrado frente a ella todos aquellos días. ¿Podía hacerlo verdad?

-¿Sigues negando lo inevitable, humana?

-Yo...-Estaba llorando. Genial-Yo no dejaré de creer en Tomoe...Se que es un demonio, es un zorro plateado...Puede que no tenga buen carácter, se enfada enseguida, no tiene paciencia, siempre critica mi comida, es muy pervertido y siempre quiere verme desnuda, es dictatorial y me manda muchísimo trabajo...-El rostro de Akura Ou era un verdadero poema-Pero...también es amable, cuidó de mí cuando me hice daño, me salvó de los lobos que me perseguían y su sonrisa es verdaderamente...linda...Es buena persona, Tomoe en realidad no quiere hacer daño a las personas, él amaba a los humanos, amaba a Yukiji...Y es verdad que no sé como era en el pasado, lo que hizo o los crímenes que cometió...pero no me importa-Ahora que había comenzado a hablar no podía parar-El  
Tomoe que conozco es el que es ahora y por eso yo...YO LE AMO...por eso siempre creeré en él.

-Una humana...jajaja una humana como tú enamorada de Tomoe-Akura Ou se echo a reír y eso enfureció a Nanami.

-Es verdad, le amo. Y...y se que él también me quiere a mí.

-¿Que te quiere? ¿Estas loca? Tomoe no puede amar, ya no.

-Eso no es cierto

-Él solamente te desea. Es comprensible por otro lado-Le acarició entre las piernas, por encima de sus braguitas-Las humanas sois diferentes a nosotros, los demonios. Por eso le fascinas. Te esta utilizando.

-No...No...él no haría algo así...-Intentó por todos sus medios apartarse-!Tomoe no es así¡

-!NANAMI!-El grito, con siguiente estallido de cristales, los hizo voltear hacia el balcón, por donde Tomoe entró hecho una furia. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de llamas azules que danzaban misteriosamente a su alrededor. Nanami libero sus lagrimas al ver a su salvador, Akura Ou se apartó de Nanami algo sorprendido por la aparición de Tomoe.

-¿No podrías haber utilizado la puerta, Tomoe?-Preguntó ironico.

-No me vengas con chistes. Te la llevaste...-Sus ojos volaron hacia Nanami, su cuerpo, sus deliciosas curvas, la humedad de sus braguitas y por ultimo sus lagrimas, sus ojos asustados y sus pequeñas manos apresadas en esos grilletes-Le has hecho daño a mi mujer...Por mucho que seas tu no te librarás de la paliza que te voy a dar.

-Solo nos hemos divertido un poco-Dijo inocentemente el demonio-¿Quieres unirte Tomoe? Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocar a Nanami-Sus preciosos ojos azules se volvieron amarillos, dorados intensos como los de Akura Ou. Sus uñas se alargaron, su cabello danzaba maleficamente en su espalda y sus colmillos se asomaron por debajo de su labio inferior. Un conjunto misterioso y amenazador que le puso los pelos de punta a Nanami. ¿Ese...era Tomoe?

-Tranquilo...-Su cambio pareció sorprender a Akura Ou porque se separo completamente de Nanami y levanto las manos-Tranquilízate,...¿Ves? no la voy a tocar. ¿Bien?

-No. Suéltala

Lo hizo. Nanami resbalo hacia el suelo, flácida y llorosa observó como Tomoe entraba en la estancia, dejando pequeños cristales y pedazos de las ventanas del balcón por el suelo. Sus sandalias hicieron un ruido estridente y doloroso cuando caminó sobre ellos para dirigirse hacia Akura Ou.

-No te enfades-Intentó controlarlo de nuevo Akura Ou, pero casi se arrepintió de ello cuando Tomoe gruñó, con los colmillos desplegados por encima de los labios y se lanzó contra él con toda la intención de reducirlo a cenizas. Akura Ou esquivó cada uno de sus ataques, pagandolo con el destrozo de varios de sus  
muebles que quedaron inservibles o prácticamente reducidos a madera calcinada y pedazos de madera rotos.  
Nanami temblaba, no podía moverse y daba gracias a que ninguno de sus ataques le había rozado siguiera. Algo, oculto en su más hondo interior, la azotó y la hizo temblar aun más. A pesar del aspecto demoníaco y sin control que estaba mostrando Tomoe, su rostro crispado y malvado, sus largas garras arrasándolo todo a su paso, aquel extraño fuego que parecía venir de sus palmas, era violento y sobrenatural...Pero, a pesar de todo aquello, Nanami no le temía, se sentía extraña y lo cierto es que estaba pasando un miedo como nunca había sentido en su vida, pero no tenía miedo de Tomoe. Lo cierto es que temía que le hicieran daño a él.

-Me he cansado de jugar contigo Tomoe-Dijo, ya sin humor, Akura Ou y en sus manos apareció una afilada y mortífera katana antigua. Su filo iluminó los astutos ojos dorados. !Podría partir a Tomoe por la mitad si la utilizada contra él! Entonces comenzó la verdadera pelea. Tomoe esquivaba los envites que le mandaba el demonio, siempre esquivándolo unos segundos antes de que el filo de la katana pudiera rozarle y siempre, a pesar de estar transformado en demonio completo, lo hacía sin ponerla en peligro en ningún momento. Aún la estaba protegiendo. Pero no iba a conseguir seguir mucho tiempo más.

Su corazón latía desbocado mientras sus piernas corrían hacia los dos demonios, empujando a Tomoe de una estocada mortal. No sintió el corte en el brazo, no sintió el dolor, ni la sangre corriendo por su pálido brazo. Tampoco sintió como una pequeña parte de su melena era cortada por aquella afilada katana.

Había salvado a Tomoe. Lo había conseguido y lo había hecho sin pensar siquiera. Solo había corrido hacia él.

Akura Ou maldijo en voz alta, haciendo desaparecer la katana tan rápido como había aparecido. Se alejó de ambos, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Tomoe lo iba a matar, sin ninguna duda.

Tomoe seguía gruñendo entre los brazos de Nanami, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando repararon en la sangre de la chica. Su color, su olor...todo se instaló en su mente y se volvió rojo. Oscuro. Como un pozo sin fondo. Su mente se volvió loca. Sus brazos temblaron y sus dientes chirriaron.

-N-N-A-N-A-A-M-I...-Su voz era gutural, espesa...y cuando Nanami observó su rostro se asustó más aún. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, ahora eran dos pozos sin fondo donde niquiera podía distinguir la pupila. Su largo flequillo estaba desordenado, caía sobre aquellos ojos sin fondo y sus orejas estaban erguidas, escuchando, sintiendo todo a su alrededor.  
Ambos se levantaron, Nanami por inercia, Tomoe por otras razones. La joven castaña intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, asustada, no sabiendo que hacer ahora.  
Tomoe siguió sus movimientos, en menos de un segundo estuvo junto a ella. Sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo. Su cabeza se colocó junto a su oreja, espirando el aire y poniéndole los pelos como escarpias a Nanami. ¿Q-Q-Qué e-e-estaba haciendo?

Las manos del zorro se movieron por su cuerpo, sus dientes chirriaban y respiraba aceleradamente sobre su sensible cuello. Sonidos guturales, más propios de un animal salvaje que del joven que tenía frente a ella. Nanami se sonrojó. No lo podía evitar. Estaba prácticamente desnuda, de no ser por aquel kimono perteneciente a Tomoe, y gracias a la tortura de Akura Ou estaba sensible, deseosa de las caricias de su demonio y vergonzosamente mojada. Y Tomoe se iba a dar cuenta de ello. Y ahora la estaba tocando, perdido en aquel estado salvaje y ella no estaba segura de poder detenerlo.

Y no lo pudo detener. Tomoe movió las manos sobre su kimono, atrevidas sobre su espalda y lentamente las acercó hasta rodear sus nalgas. !En verdad lo estaba haciendo! Estaban pegados, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba pegado al del demonio. Este apresó una de sus manos, encontrándose con sus ojos sorprendidos, nublados por un placer de otro mundo, brillantes por las lágrimas secas.  
Nanami soltó un jadeo cuando Tomoe amaso sus nalgas y la elevó unos centímetros del suelo. Se llevó la mano izquierda, herida, de la joven y abrió los labios, lamiendo la sangre, limpiando toda evidencia de ella. Nanami jadeó y vio como se lamía los labios, degustando. Akura Ou se limitó a observa lo que sucedía. Sorprendido y sin poder intervenir.

Tomoe siguió su exploración rodeando su cintura, apartando el kimono, descubriendo su piel. Le agarró el cuello, sin hacerle daño, se lo inclinó y sus labios se posaron en su mejilla, lamiéndola como si fuese una paleta hasta el comiendo de su hombro. Volviendo a repetir el proceso de arriba abajo. Recibió como compensación varios gemidos de la joven.

Nanami no podía creer que estuviera pasando aquello. !Y estaban haciendo aquello frente a Akura Ou! Estaba avergonzada, realmente avergonzada pero su cuerpo respondía, respondía a las caricias de Tomoe, su demonio. Le gustaba lo que le hacia.  
Pero no quería que fuera así. No en ese palacio, no en esa habitación, no con ese demonio malvado y pelirojo mirándolos.

-T-Tomoe...-Jadeo e intentó apartarlo. Él la aferro más junto a él. Sus pechos desnudos rozaron el de Tomoe. Lo intentó de nuevo-Tomoe...mírame...-Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tomoe. Él nisiquiera parpadeaba-Vuelve al que eras...estoy aquí...estoy bien...-Le acarició una mejilla, apartando aquellos suaves mechones plateados. Él hizo el amago de parpadear-Si,...me has protegido...Sabía que vendrías a por mí-Ella creía en Tomoe. Siempre lo había hecho-Tomoe, no eres mala persona...No quisiste hacer daño a nadie. Porque eres Tomoe, un demonio zorro. Mi demonio-Dado que él la estaba sujetando, rodeó el cuello del demonio, cubriendo sus labios con los suyos. Lo besó con dulzura. Su demonio tembló de nuevo, sus manos apresaron sus caderas y su boca se abrió a la suya.

Se separaron con las respiraciones aceleradas, Nanami volvió a tocar el suelo con los pies y al volver a observar al demonio vió sus ojos. !Ah, aquellos hermosos ojos azules¡ !Como le gustaban¡ Tomoe había vuelto a ser el que era.

-Tomoe-Lloró de nuevo sintiendo ridículamente feliz y tontamente enamorada. Él la miro, parpadeando varias veces, entonces buscó sus ojos. Una de sus manos se movió lentamente hasta su cabello cortado. Ahora le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Nanami percibió la tristeza de su semblante-Es solo pelo...crecerá.

-!Nanami!-Y ella se vio envuelta en un abrazo perfecto. Protegida entre sus brazos se dejo llevar, dejando que él sostuviera todo su peso. Con dos movimientos, el zorro recogió el obi y coloco las ropas de la joven, tapando su desnudez y tomándola en brazos después. Ella lo rodeo con los brazos por el cuello, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

Tomoe se embriago de su perfume, cerrando los ojos, volviendo a tener el control de su cuerpo, de su mente. Quisó decirle algunas palabras de consuelo a la joven que tenía en sus brazos pero esperaría a estar en su palacio. A tenerla en su cama.  
Sus ojos volaron entonces hacia su compañero, Akura Ou. Aunque había decidido dejar de llamarlo así. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Akura Ou, te lo advertí y no atendiste razones. Así que lo repetiré de nuevo-Akura Ou tragó duro-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi mujer. Nanami no es de tu propiedad. Es mía-Hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra-La próxima vez que se te ocurra tan si quiera observarla, no seré benevolente y te mataré. Me contengo por ella. Solo por ella-Besó a Nanami en el pelo-Y no seguiré recibiendo las ofrendas de los aldeanos. El ritual del sacrificio de la sacerdotisa ha terminado.

Y con esas palabras salió por la ventana destrozada, subiendo a su carro dispuesto a llevar a su tesoro de vuelta a donde pertenecía. Junto a él.


	17. Capitulo 17: Ahora eres mía (M)

**Nuevo capitulo =DD**

**Ojala os guste ;D**

**Advertencia: Capitulo LEMON para mayores de 18 (M)**

**Dejen comentarios como siempre**

**gracias a las que leéis mi historia **

* * *

**_El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 16: Ahora eres mía**_

* * *

Nanami durmió mientras era llevada al palacio de su demonio. Le dolía el cuerpo, que seguramente tendría algún moratón o herida superficial, le temblaban las  
manos, por ello se sujetaba fuertemente a las solapas del kimono de Tomoe, quien respiraba suavemente sobre su pelo. Sentía un dolor potente e intenso en la cabeza,...estaba realmente cansada de pensar y pensar...solo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarlo todo, solo descansar.  
Eran demasiadas cosas y ella ya había tenido suficiente. No protesto ni emitió sonido alguno cuando llegaron y Tomoe descendió de su extraño carro y se internó en el palacio, caminando directamente a su habitación.

Abrió las sabanas y la dejó sobre la mullida cama. Nanami extraño el calor y el olor de Tomoe pero no por ello le dijo que se quedara. Él la arropó y luego escuchó como sus ropas caían al suelo y eran abandonadas por su propietario, quien entró al cuarto de baño. Escuchó el sonido de la ducha poco después. Supuso que lo necesitaba.

Rodó sobre la cama varias veces, primero de costado, luego mirando para arriba y después sobre el otro costado pero no conseguía tranquilizarse, seguía sintiendo el frenético latido de su corazón y no dejaba de pensar que pudiera haber muerto en aquel palacio de no ser por aquel demonio de cabellos plateados y estaba agradecida por ello pero aún cuando cerraba los ojos la visión del Tomoe descontrolado la asaltaba, dejándola con un extraño sabor de boca y no sabía si era miedo o algo más intenso.

Sin saber porque lo hacía, aunque eso no era algo extraño últimamente, se levantó de la cama, sin importarle como quedaran las sabanas y sus manos desataron el obi que tan bien le había atado Tomoe. Dejó el que kimono se deslizara por su cuerpo, reuniéndose con el obi en el suelo. Después de dejar sus braguitas en el suelo, sus piernas se dirigieron al interior del cuarto de baño.

* * *

Tomoe dejó que el agua calmara sus miembros en tensión, se apartó el pelo de la cara, dejando que el agua corriera por su rostro y pensó en la joven que estaba en su cuarto, en su cama.  
La había puesto en peligro, casi la pierde por una estupidez, por no ser...por no cambiar lo que era. Nanami era bella, una pequeña flor que había caído en su telaraña y él sabía que no podía alejarse de ella, no podría dejar que se marchara...y se sentía terrible por ello. Un autentico monstruo.

Unas pequeñas manos rodearon su cuerpo por detrás, sorprendiéndolo y cuando escuchó la voz de la mujer que turbaba sus pensamientos y su corazón, creyó estar en otro de sus muchos sueños. ¿Aquello también lo era? ¿Era un sueño o podía creer en que ella en verdad estaba allí?

-¿Na-Nanami?-Lentamente se volteó, y la vió, camuflada entre la espuma y el vapor del baño, pero era ella, gloriosamente desnuda, abrazada a él.

-Tomoe...-Se echó a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello y besando los sorprendidos labios del demonio, quien sólo atinó a agarrarla de la cintura para no perder el  
la fuerza de sus brazos, la sujeto para introducirla en el interior de la bañera, sintiendo cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo contra el suyo, el agua, como una segunda piel, bañó sus cuerpos ligados por aquel intenso beso.

-¿Por que?-Preguntó rápidamente el demonio cuando sus labios quedaron separaron a un par de milímetros. Realmente no deseaba oir una respuesta, sólo  
quería rendirse a sus más bajos instintos y continuar lo que ella había comenzado pero se dijo que ya no iba a ser un demonio, quería ser lo más "humano" posible para Nanami. Sus ojos calibraron los de Nanami, velados por el deseo, o por el vapor tal vez.

-Te quiero...-Susurró lo suficientemente claro para que él pudiera comprenderlo. Sus diminutas manos acariciaron su piel, se pasearon libres por el pecho del  
demonio mientras sus ojos se perdían en los de Tomoe-Sólo...sólo quiero estar contigo...

-Yo tambien...-Tomoe quiso llorar de felicidad, pero sólo atinó a abrir sus labios y tomar la boca de su amada, probando su interior delicioso. Sus brazos se pasearon por el dulce cuerpo de Nanami, delineando sus curvas con los dedos-Te amo, Nanami.

Se recostaron en el interior de la bañera, Tomoe colocó el cuerpo de Nanami sobre el suyo, reclamó sus labios mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, haciendo gemir a la joven, que se dejo llevar por las manos del demonio y respondió con tímidas caricias que hicieron subir al cielo a Tomoe.

-Eres muy atrevida, pequeña-Musitó sonriendo y movió su mano hacia uno de los dulces senos de la joven, apretándolo suavemente y jugó con el pezón ya  
endurecido de Nanami quien recompensó al demonio con varios gemidos. Usó sus piernas para elevar el cuerpo de Nanami y disfrutó del sabor de sus tiernos  
pechos usando la lengua para perfilar sus pequeñas formas, Nanami se retorció entre sus brazos. El demonio sonrió.

Ambos nublados por aquel momento pasional que estaban viviendo se fueron prodigando varias caricias mutuamente, Nanami disfrutó de las dulces caricias y la mirada de arrobo que le dedicaba Tomoe y con vergüenza, al principio, fue recorriendo todo el cuerpo del demonio, lentamente, intentando memorizarlo con sus dedos.

Sin duda era un ser de otro mundo. Su cuerpo era el de un hombre pero quizá era por la suavidad similar al terciopelo que tenía su piel, blanca como las conchas, o por lo desarrollados que estaban sus músculos, la firmeza de sus pectorales que no se cansaba de recorrer con las manos y los labios. Quería acariciarlo hasta que le salieran yagas en las manos.  
No había un solo sitio que no estuviera bien proporcionado y musculoso, incluso "aquello" estaba bien dotado, tanto que Nanami dudaba que pudiera con él. Ella era muy pequeña y él era grande, muy grande. Nanami se sonrojo como nunca lo había hecho. ¿Por que no paraba de pensar en el miembro del demonio? Pervertida, pervertida.

Tomoe interrumpió sus pensamientos pervertidos al volver a someterla con sus labios, tan precisos y que la hacían olvidarse de cualquier pensamiento lógico de su caótica mente.  
Se fundieron en aquel interminable beso, volvieron a recorrer sus cuerpos con las manos, incrementando la intensidad y la vergüenza fue desapareciendo.  
Nanami dio un respingo y su cara se iluminó roja como un tomate cuando Tomoe colocó sus manos alrededor de su miembro y con sus ojos la instó a que lo  
acariciara.

-Acaríciame Nanami-Pidió con aquella voz ronca y sensual. Sus ojos la calibraron, dándole permiso para negarse si eso deseaba pero con un pequeño brillo de  
esperanza en lo más profundo de su pupila oscura. Nanami lo acarició lentamente, muerta de la vergüenza, sin saber donde colocar los ojos y con miedo de no hacerlo como Tomoe deseaba-Ver tu cara de concentración es demasiado...

Nanami levantó el rostro como la grana, avergonzada por las palabras del zorro y lo encontró sonriendole de manera tierna, sus rasgos delicadamente delineados como lo haría un pintor renacentista. El corazón de Nanami se contrajo dulcemente al observarle.

-¿L-L-lo estoy haciendo mal?-Pregunto, apartando las manos, aunque las dejó sobre su piel, no sabiendo que hacer exactamente con ellas. ¿Lo tocaba? ¿Se  
apartaba?

-No-Tembló cuando escucho su suave risa-Tus caricias tímidas y sin experiencia me vuelven loco pero no quiero tomarte aquí-Señalo la bañera con un movimiento de cabeza. Nanami bajo la cabeza, más sonrojada aun si se podía-Para lo que tengo en mente es mejor la cama.

Entonces sus brazos la rodearon y la apretaron contra aquel cálido cuerpo musculoso y él la levantó sin esfuerzo del interior de la bañera. Escuchó como el  
agua se desbordaba por los bordes a causa del movimiento pero lo olvidó cuando volvió a sentir los labios del astuto zorro volviendo a la carga y besándola de  
nuevo.  
Sus labios se abrieron, buscando el interior cálido, sus manos la aferraron y las manos de la joven lo rodearon del cuello, buscando un contacto mayor.

Sintió las sabanas en su espalda cuando la dejó en la cama, sin romper el beso se colocó él después, en posición dominante, sobre ella.  
Las caricias volvieron, la calor de sus cuerpos se mezclaba y la habitación creaba una magia extraña que los envolvió como un manto protector. Tomoe recorrió el cuerpo de Nanami con los labios, deteniéndose en su herida del brazo para tratarla con su saliva, cerrándola con mimo y plantando un suave beso en la palma.

-Ahora eres mía...-Abrió los labios y mordisqueó, más bien como una caricia, los dedos blancos de la joven, quien avergonzada, sólo atinó a asentir, o quizá no lo hizo-Nanami.

-T-Tomoe...

El demonio recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo, deteniéndose largo tiempo para besar y degustar sus dulces pechos, endureciendo sus ya sensibles pezones con los dedos; descendiendo por la estrecha cintura y pasando los labios por el espacio entre sus muslos, donde se encontraba su centro intimo.  
Nanami lo recompensaba con pequeños gemidos que se fueron volviendo más altos a medida que su cuerpo se calentaba y ella perdía la vergüenza. Aquellos  
tiernos sonidos llegaban a las sensibles orejas de Tomoe, quién la torturaba de manera más prolongada y agradecida.

-Estas...muy húmeda...-Respondió cuando introdujo uno de sus largos dedos en su intimidad, probandola, encontrando su humedad y el zorro tembló al descubrirla húmeda, preparada y dispuesta para recibirlo. Pero sabía de la virginidad de la joven y era muy estrecha y él estaba muy dotado. No quería que le doliese por lo que tenía que ir con calma y prepararla bien. Quería que fuera lo menos doloroso posible-Abre tus piernas, Nanami...

Ella lo hizo, como una muñeca que obedecía la voz de su titiritero. Tomoe sujetó sus piernas apoyándolas en sus hombros, sus dedos fueron rozando aquella  
calidez, introduciendo dos dedos alternativamente, buscando el placer de la joven quien temblaba y gemía llevada por la pasión que le daba Tomoe, quien apretaba la mandíbula. Su instinto demoníaco quería poseerla de inmediato, fundirse en su piel pero su parte más "humana", que había descubierto hacía poco tiempo, quería ser tierno, bueno, bueno para Nanami. Ella lo había cambiado, había aplacado el instinto demoníaco y lo incitaba a ser mejor. Realmente había aprendido a amarla y a olvidarse de aquella etapa amarga que era su pasado y de su anterior amor, Yukiji.

Con lentitud se posiciono entre las piernas de Nanami, ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, sus ojos temerosos pero amorosos lo observaban y él se acercó para besarla levemente. Su miembro rozó su entrada y ambos sintieron un débil escalofrío recorriendo sus espaldas.

-Te dolerá un poco-Confesó Tomoe, muy cerca, observando sus reacciones, preparado para detenerse en cualquier momento-Pero desaparecerá pronto. No te  
haré daño...-Prometió, aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello..

-Esta bien...-Le sonrió, calmando un poco la tensión del ambiente que se había creado y Tomoe agradeció sus palabras. Ambos sonrieron, juntando sus frentes- Estará bien...porque eres tu, Tomoe...

-Nanami...-La besó, moviendo los labios exigente, dejando que su instinto le diera placer a la joven y contando con eso empujó, adentrándose en su cálido interior. Nanami jadeó, arqueándose, buscando su contacto. Tomoe sintió como temblaba a medida que su miembro se adentraba en su interior estrecho y húmedo-Ya falta poco...

Le dolía ver como ella se quejaba e intentaba apartarse, por instinto quizá, para alejarse del dolor pero él la retuvo en su lugar, besándola, acariciándole el cuerpo, pellizcando sus pezones, intentando relajarla...Aun no se había adentrado por completo.  
Empujó fuertemente, rompiendo su virginidad y la apretó contra su pecho escuchando como ella daba un gritito y le apretaba la espalda, arañandolo casi hasta sentir dolor. No le importo.

-Lo siento Nanami...-Le acarició el pelo, esperando a que se acostumbrara a su tamaño, era realmente estrecha pero lo envolvía en su interior cálido sin problema, era maravilloso estar en su interior pero aun no podía moverse, tenía que esperar a que ella se acostumbrara. Le siguió acariciando hasta que ella lo miro y asintió dándole a entender que podía moverse.

-T-Tomame, Tomoe...

!Oh, sí! Pensó el zorro, moviendose por fin, despacio, manteniendo un ritmo constante, demoledor que los hizo llegar a lo que se cree como el cielo. Nanami se aferró a él, los gemidos salían sin parar de sus labios enloqueciendo al demonio, quien aumentó los movimientos de sus caderas y la habitación se convirtió en un concierto de gemidos y jadeos.  
Tomoe se liberó dentro de su amada, recostándose sobre ella, cansado y siendo recibido por Nanami, quien lo abrazó. Se quedaron en silencio mientras recuperaban el aliento, Nanami se apartó el pelo de la cara y acarició los cabellos del demonio, que tan largos eran que caían hasta el cuerpo de Nanami, acariciándola con sensualidad.  
Entonces el demonio levantó el rostro del hombro de Nanami y la observó. No dijo nada pero Nanami vio como su mirada cambiaba, determinación, coraje...no sabía bien que era pero había algo hermoso en su mirada.

-Nanami

-¿Si?

-Quiero que hagas algo por mí-Que extraño era que el demonio le pidiese algo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que acaban de hacer. Aun le escocian los muslos pero se sentía bien.

-Lo haré...

-Gracias-El demonio se cubrió la desnudez de su cuerpo con su kimono y le levantó hacia el armario, de donde sacó de una caja unas relucientes tijeras de plata. Nanami tembló un poco al verlas pero se mantuvo serena, se sentó en la cama, tapando su desnudez con las sabanas. Tomoe tubo la delicadeza de traerle un kimono limpio con mariposas decorando la superficie azulada. Ella se lo puso, sin anudar el obi. Tomoe se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró-Cortame el pelo, Nanami.

-¿Que?-Observó las tijeras, luego a Tomoe y volvió a mirar las tijeras-¿Por que?- Observó el largo cabello, desordenado, del demonio; como brillaba a la luz de la luna con reflejos casi mágicos y luego recordó la tristeza de Tomoe cuando vio su cabello cortado-Si es por cuando me cortaron el pelo no debes hacerlo...volverá a crecer.

-No es por eso-Dijo y le acarició las mejillas-Quiero cambiar, por nosotros. Y llevo tiempo queriendo cortarlo...Pero quiero que lo hagas tu.

Nanami bajó los parpados y tomó las tijeras que le tendía Tomoe-Esta bien, lo haré.

Y así, bajo la luz de la luna, Nanami fue cortando la melena plateada del demonio, con dulzura los mechones iban cayendo, llenando la cama de color plata. Se lo arregló por encima de los hombros, perfilandolo, dándole un aspecto más fresco, más masculino y sensual. Le arregló un poco el flequillo, pasandole las manos por las hermosas orejas y Tomoe aprovechando que estaba frente a él le rodeo la cintura, besando sus pechos descubiertos por el kimono. Nanami le regañó pellizcándole las puntas de las orejas.

-No seas pervertido-Musitó divertida, dejando a un lado las tijeras. Ya había terminado.

-Eres demasiado adictiva...-Dijo con voz ronca volviendo a recorrer su cintura con las manos-Ven aquí, Nanami-La levantó sobre su regazo, abriendo sus piernas y liberando su miembro volvió a penetrarla lentamente. Nanami gimió agarrándose a sus hombros y rodeando su cintura con las piernas.  
Tomoe gruñó, abriendo los labios, situándolos en el blanco cuello de la joven y mordiéndola, marcándola, sellando su unión para siempre. Todo su cuerpo tembló, saboreando la sangre tibia de Nanami quien gimió, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se rompía en pedazos.

Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, ambos movían sus caderas sin detenerse, sus manos se movían por todo el cuerpo, marcándose, sintiéndose sin  
limites...Nanami tomó el control, después de que Tomoe hubiera alejado sus dientes de su cuello, lo montó sin vacilación, al principio tímida pero luego se desmelenó. Tomoe admiraba como aquella joven pequeñita y sensual se movía sobre él, tomando lo que deseaba y lo que él le ofrecería siempre hasta que ambos terminaron, ambos  
saciados y colmados.

-Ven-Dijo Tomoe y la cogió en brazos, dejando el pelo cortado olvidado y entrando en el baño. La besó mientras encendía el agua-¿Sabes que eres mía, verdad?

-Siempre lo supe-Sonrió-Desde que me salvaste aquel día, supe que te pertenecería para la eternidad.

-Para la eternidad

Nanami se dejo acunar por sus brazos y el agua caliente, por sus besos y el calor de su poderoso cuerpo. Por su mente, llena de abrazos y calor corporal, se le paso la imagen de su casa, de su ciudad, del templo y del sacerdote Yamada...debía decirle la verdad a Tomoe, que ella no era del pasado si no que venía del futuro, un futuro en el que Tomoe no existía.


	18. Capitulo 18: Mi verdad

**Nuevo capitulo =DD Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo.**

**Ojala os guste ;D**

**Advertencia: Capitulo LEMON para mayores de 18 (M)**

**Dejen comentarios como siempre**

**gracias a las que leéis mi historia **

* * *

**_El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 17: Mi verdad**_

* * *

Después de haberle cortado el pelo a Tomoe, este volvió a tomarla una y otra vez, hasta que Nanami creía que iba a ser partida en dos, se sentía saciada como nunca, le dolían los muslos y aunque la mordida del cuello estaba curada, gracias a la saliva del demonio, esta le palpitaba y le escocía como si Tomoe siguiera mordiéndola.  
Tomoe la abrazó, dando por terminada su locura amorosa y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados como una pareja amorosa. Nanami sonrió durante toda la noche.

Durmió como nunca creyó haber dormido, era consciente de lo que había pasado, de como ella lo había buscado, como había correspondido su ahora sí, demonio, y como su brazo la rodeaba por debajo de los pechos y también de como su recién corto cabello le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.  
Se dejó ir, tranquila pero también con el miedo de como hacer para contarle la verdad a Tomoe, tenía miedo de ver la reacción en el hermoso rostro del demonio...¿Se enfadaría? ¿La odiaría por no habérselo contado antes? ¿Quizás entonces la mataría? Nanami no podría soportar ver la tristeza en su hermoso rostro de pecado, le dolía más de lo que podía imaginar.

Pero estaba decidida, no quería que siguiera pensando lo que no era, ella no era una aldeana, no vivía allí y realmente no pertenecía a la misma época que él.

Mientras el sol salía, la joven aun no había decidido que palabras iba a pronunciar para explicar la difícil situación en la que se encontraba y menos tenía para lo que vio cuando abrió los ojos, pegañosos por las legañas. !Aquello si tenía que se enmarcado para la posteridad¡  
Aquel rostro perfectamente detallado, apoyado entre los cojines, su cabello plateado brillaba contra la luz del sol, cayéndole de forma detallada sobre sus finos rasgos, que aun permanecían dormidos. Nanami no entendía como podía estar tan hermosamente peinado, ningún pelo parecía estar fuera de lugar a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche y de lo que habían hecho...Y sin embargo su melena parecía un nido de pájaros, nada comparable con el cabello  
de Tomoe.  
Las lindas orejas, curvadas hacía abajo, se confundían con su cabello y Nanami se moría por volverlas a tocar, le sorprendía lo suaves que eran, como si tocase pequeñas nubes...Y como se movían graciosamente, captando, escuchando...!Eran simplemente adorables¡  
Su evaluación del rostro llegó a los parpados cerrados, relajados, con aquellas expesas pestañas negras, acariciando aquellos pómulos suaves...sus labios, tan masculinos, sensuales, estaban curvados hacía arriba, relajados, semi abiertos y Nanami sonrió.

-Se que estas despierto-Dijo acariciándole el flequillo. El demonio abrió sus increíbles ojos azules y le sonrió abiertamente. !Que hermoso se veía cuando curvaba los labios de aquella manera¡ Nanami adoraba cuando sonreía. Ojala lo hiciera más a menudo-B-Buenos...días..

-Buenos días Nanami-Con su rapidez habitual, calculada al milímetro, la agarró de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo musculoso y besó sus labios con posesividad. Nanami tembló, expectante, su cuerpo se estremeció gracias a las manos extremadamente habilidosas de Tomoe, que acarició su cuerpo al detalle, usando sus garras para ponerle los pelos de punta a Nanami acariciándole la espalda.

-D-Detente,...-Susurró, intentando controlar su respiración acelerada. Si seguía tocándola seguramente acabarían de nuevo haciendo cosas pervertidas.

-¿Por que?-Preguntó cubriendo uno de sus sensibles pezones con los labios. Nanami gimió cuando tiró de sus sensible botón y una de sus manos se introdujo entre sus muslos, acariciando su zona intima con dulzura-Se que...esto..-Introdujo uno de sus dedos en su intimidad y lo movió lentamente-Te gusta...

-T-Tomoe...-Ya estaba...había pasado...y no podía detenerse...Estaba gimiendo de nuevo y le encantaba lo que el demonio estaba haciendo...Se arqueó contra Tomoe, quien se colocó sobre ella, sus ojos se encontraron, a pesar de que el demonio no detuvo sus movimientos en su interior-AAaaa...T-To-Tomoe...

-Dilo de nuevo...-Susurró con voz ronca mirándola directamente a los ojos. El demonio la beso de nuevo, abriendo la boca y tomando posesión de la de Nanami mientras sus manos se movían por todo su cuerpo. Ahueco sus pechos con sus dos manos, amasándolos, pellizcando dulcemente sus ya endurecidos pezones y dejando pequeñas marquitas en su piel con sus colmillos-Di mi nombre Nanami...

Al ver que la joven no paraba de gemir, endulzando sus sensibles oídos, Tomoe siguió torturando sus pechos un rato más, arrastrando a ambos en otro mundo de caricias y calor interior que los hizo volver una vez más a otra dimensión.

-Tomoe...-Gimió la joven respirando aceleradamente, una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente y gracias a las atenciones del demonio, sus pechos estaban duros, mojados por la saliva del demonio y con pequeñas marquitas más oscuras alrededor de sus pezones. Creía estarse volviendo loca-Tomoe...

-Si...-Con cuidado se posicionó entre las piernas de Nanami, acariciándole los muslos ya mojados de sus fluidos femeninos, volvieron a mirarse, el demonio sonrió al ver los ojos de deseo de su pequeña jovencita, nublados por la pasión-Abre las piernas...así...-Le acarició levemente el clítoris haciendo que la joven soltase un grito-Voy a hacerte el amor de nuevo, Nanami.

-Yo...espera un...-Soltó un gemido cuando los dedos de Tomoe se movieron deliciosamente en su zona intima, introduciendo uno en su interior.

-No puedo esperar...-Dijo con un gruñido-Ademas...estas tan mojada...-Se llevó el dedo, mojado de sus fluidos, a los labios, chupándolo como si fuera un chupa chups. Nanami siguió sus movimientos como a cámara lenta. Era demasiado...sensual para su propio bien-Déjame poseerte, Nanami.

-Tomoe...-Cuando se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos supo que nunca podría negarle nada a aquel demonio, con una simple mirada ya caía, como en un hechizo, y se convertía en una muñeca a sus ordenes. No es que no lo deseara, estaba dispuesta para volver a recibirlo...pero estaba el pequeño detalle de que aun no le había dicho la verdad...pero...¿Podría decírselo después...no?-Tómame, Tomoe...

-Si...te tomaré Mi Nanami-La besó dulcemente, moviendo su miembro sobre su entrada con suavidad, preparándola para cuando la penetrara. La sujeto de las nalgas, subiendo sus caderas hacia su pelvis, introduciéndose lentamente en su cálido interior, comenzando a moverse con pausa, tomando toda su longitud en el extrecho interior de su ...tan estrecha...es delicioso...

Ambos comenzaron a gemir, aumentando sus respiraciones, sus corazones latían sin descanso, compenetrados en aquella danza ancestral, mezclando sus almas...

-Tomoe..-Susurró entre los brazos del demonio la castaña, agotada después de que Tomoe hubiera terminado en su interior. Estaban sentados, la espalda de Tomoe contra la pared y Nanami sentada sobre él. Aún la estaba penetrando.

-¿Hmm?-Las manos del demonio le acariciaban las nalgas, abriendo sus piernas a cada lado de las suyas, de vez en cuando le acariciaba cerca del punto donde estaban íntimamente unidos.

-Hay...esto...-Para darse confianza alargo las manos para tomar las de Tomoe, él entrelazó sus dedos-Hay...algo que tengo que decirte...

-¿Que es?-Dulcemente le apartó la melena para dejar un regero de besos por su cuello.

-Yo...-Gimió suavemente. Se obligó a concentrarse en lo que importaba-No he sido sincera contigo Tomoe..

El cuerpo del demonio se tensó un poco a su espalda-¿Como?

-Yo...no soy de la aldea...aquella que visité aquella vez...-Tragó saliva-No soy de allí Tomoe...

-¿Eso es todo?

-No...la verdad es que yo...no es que no sea de la aldea...yo...-Comenzó a sollozar sin darse  
cuenta.

-Nanami!-Los brazos cálidos del demonio la abrazaron. Ella comenzó a llorar más alto-No importa! Me tiene sin cuidado de donde seas o quien seas...¿Me entiendes?

-Pero...-La besó, acallando sus palabras, sus gritos, sus penas...la beso durante mucho rato, cubriendo sus labios una y otra vez. La hizo voltear, para que quedaran cara a cara y se movió un par de veces en su interior con penetraciones lentas y profundas.

-No importa Nanami...Solo quédate, quédate aquí..

-Quiero que lo sepas todo...no quiero tener ningún secreto contigo...-Se enjuagó las lagrimas, sollozando y temblando en brazos del demonio quien le acarició el pelo, intentando que se calmase.

-Esta bien...Cuéntamelo Nanami.

Nanami lo miro, encontrándose con aquellos ojos...tan profundos...Lo necesitaba, quería aclarar las cosas y ella misma había comenzado con la conversación. Respiró profundamente. Le fue relatando su procedencia, revelarle que venía del futuro no resultó ser tan difícil como ella había supuesto, simplemente decir "Tomoe, vengo del futuro y tu eres un ente del pasado, un ente que en mi mundo no existe" no parecía tan complicado, ¿Verdad?  
Obviamente no fue lo que Nanami le relató a Tomoe. Quería ser delicada con la elección de las palabras.

Notó como el demonio temblaba levemente en algunas ocasiones mientras ella relataba todos los hechos sobre su pequeño piso, sus clases aburridas, su trabajo en el templo y como había caído por aquel extraño pozo, llegando a conocerle. Se recordó que él aún estaba en su interior, clavado profundamente en su húmedo interior. Nanami trató de no gemir mientras seguía relatando sus acontecimientos.  
Cuando terminó su relato se formó un extraño silencio, Nanami no sabía si debía elevar la mirada y descubrir el odio en la mirada de Tomoe o permanecer quieta, expectante a que él hiciera su movimiento. Pero nada llegó, ningún reproche, ningún golpe, ni siquiera le dijo que estuviera loca...Solamente hubo silencio.  
Nanami, nerviosa, levantó la mirada. Gimió desde lo más hondo.  
Tomoe la miraba con cariño, no había odio en sus pozas azuladas, no había reproches...Nada. Solamente cariño. Nanami quería llorar.

-Di...Di algo..-Susurró sin poder evitarlo. Estaba nerviosa, no soportaba ese silencio-Dí que me odias, que no quieres verme más...D-

Tomoe la besó antes de que ella pudiera terminar su frase, la joven volvió a llorar mientras los labios expertos del demonio la llevaban a un mundo de nubes y color.  
Cuando sus labios se separaron, Tomoe le acarició las mejillas, rodeando sus pequeño rostro con sus poderosas y suaves manos.

-Nunca podría decir que te odio..-Dijo mirándola a los ojos-Nanami...¿Es que no lo he dicho suficientemente claro? No quiero que te apartes...quiero que te quedes conmigo..

-Tomoe...

-Ya te dije que no me importa de donde vengas, a pesar de todo quiero que estés aquí, conmigo. Yo te cuidaré y te protegeré.

De nuevo la joven comenzó a llorar. Se sentía ridícula, pero no podía evitarlo. Las lagrimas salían sin control, no haciendo caso a su dueña.

-No llores Nanami...

-Pensé...pensé que...-Dejó que la meciera lentamente-Pensé que no ibas a querer volver a verme...

-Jamás-Sus palabras eran serias-Te quiero Nanami

-Yo también, Tomoe.

Confesiones, palabras, miedos,...todos los sentimientos se fundieron y uno solo superó los demás; el amor.  
Bajo las mantas, se volvieron a fundir en uno solo, sin más secretos entre ellos, sin más miedos, sin más palabras, sin más lagrimas...solamente dos seres...Uno del pasado, otra del futuro...pero al final...solo ellos.


	19. Capitulo 19: En la aldea

**Nuevo capitulo =DD Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo.**

**Ojala os guste ;D**

**Dejen comentarios como siempre**

**gracias a las que leéis mi historia **

* * *

**_El sacrificio de la sacerdotisa_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 18: De nuevo en la aldea**_

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando como las hojas que caen en otoño. Nanami se había acostumbrado a la rutina diaria de levantarse con Tomoe, que este se aprovechara de ella, que acabaran haciendo el amor en la cama, preparar los alimentos y desayunar en el enorme salón, por las tardes Tomoe la llevaba a lugares cercanos al castillo, descubriendole lugares que ella nunca hubiera imaginado.  
Una vez la llevó a lo más profundo del bosque, tan profundo que Nanami pensó que se habría perdido pero detrás de un gran arbusto, el demonio zorro le mostró una enorme cascada, rodeada de los más extraños arboles frutales, flores de todos los colores y piedras que hicieron temblar a Nanami. Dio un jadeo y sus piernas corrieron hacia el agua brillante y clara.

-!Increible!-No sabía que más decir, no encontraba las palabras. Se quitó las sandalias y los calcetines, sintiendo la hierba fresca entre los dedos de los pies y metió los pies en la fría agua-!Esta fría¡ Jajaja

Tomoe la rodeo por detrás, pegándola a su pecho. Nanami gritó cuando sintió la calidez de su piel desnuda y el astuto zorro le hizo cosquillas.

-¿Por que te quitaste la ropa?-Dijo enojada mirando fijamente el fino pecho del demonio. Suspiro aliviada al ver que su hakama seguía en su sitio, a pesar de que se había mojado cuando ella se había metido en el agua. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmín y él sonrió apartándole el pelo del cuello, deslizándolo hacía la espalda-¿Q-Q-ue?

-Eres muy tierna-Dijo clavando sus increíbles ojos en ella, desnudandola con la mirada, volviéndola loca con aquella dulce sonrisa blanca de anuncio de dentífrico dental, haciéndola temblar cuando la rodeó por detrás y le plantó un beso debajo de la oreja-Nanami

-¿Mmmm?-En su interior sabía que tenía que decirle que no, que estaban allí para ver el paisaje y disfrutar de él pero no de la manera en que el demonio pensaba que iban a disfrutar. Pero su respiración, su voz sensual hablándole delicadamente en el oído, su cuerpo pegado a su espalda, sus manos en su cintura, acariciándole la cintura, metiéndose debajo de su camisa y jugando con el dobladillo de su falda-Tomoe...-Dijo con tono de reproche.

-¿Que?-Su tono era divertido, sin soltar su amarre en su cintura-¿Estas molesta?

-No vinimos aquí para hacerlo de nuevo-Dijo sonrojada, volteando la mirada. Tomoe comenzó a reirse, sorprendiendo a Nanami ya que raras veces conseguía que se riera y su corazón tembló ante aquel instante, aquella risa melodiosa y pura. Pero luego se enojó, pues se estaba burlando de ella-¿De...q-que te ri-es?

-Eres muy pervertida, Nanami-Dijo mirándola. La besó en los labios durante varios minutos-No te preocupes, solamente hemos venido a pasar el día. Ademas...-Le mordisqueo la oreja haciéndola suspirar-no voy a dejar que nadie más que yo vea tu rostro mientras hacemos el amor.

Nanami enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas, se separo de él enfadada y caminó hacía el interior de la cascada, Tomoe la observó, pero se mantuvo lejos, observándola y cuidando de que no le pasase nada.  
Desde ese día la distancia entre ellos volvió a ser la misma, Tomoe la tomaba por las mañanas, después tenía alguna de sus reuniones mientras Nanami estaba al cuidado de Onikiri y Kotetsu, jugaba con los dos espíritus en el jardincito, luego comía con Tomoe, leían un poco en el jardincito o simplemente pasaban el rato compartiendo su compañía. Otros días, como el anterior de la cascada, Tomoe la llevaba a pasar la tarde al bosque. Una noche fueron a cenar a junto la cascada, donde también se bañaron y el demonio la tomó bajo la luz de la luna.

Nanami nunca olvidaría aquella noche en la que el agua fría la rodeaba contrastando con la calidez del cuerpo de Tomoe que la rodeaba completamente, sus brazos le ahuecaron los pechos mientras él la besaba, moviéndose lentamente en su interior con envestidas suaves, no quería incomodarla pues ya la había poseido dos veces. La joven no dijo nada, estaba cansada pero feliz, sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello y sus labios jugaban con un par de mechones plateados mojados por el agua. No supo cuando se durmió, lo que si supo fue que a la mañana siguiente estaba en la cama, completamente seca y con Tomoe abrazado a su cintura desnuda.  
Más tarde había descubierto que él la había llevado en brazos al castillo, la había lavado con mimo y la había acostado junto a él en la cama. Se sintió avergonzada en un primer momento pero luego lo terminó olvidando. Eso sí, castigó al zorro con su curry super picante.

Después de aquellos acontecimientos, nada la sorprendía. Hasta aquella mañana en la que Tomoe la despertó diciéndole que había pensado bajar al pueblo para ver si Akura Ou había hecho alguna de las suyas. Nanami pensó inmediatamente en la madre y la hija que tan bien la habían atendido aquella vez que ella había escapado del demonio, recordando aquello no tubo problema en ir. Pero le dijo que tenía miedo por si los aldeanos le hicieran algo a él. Tomoe le acaricio el pelo calmándola.

"He cambiado, ya no soy el mismo de antes y quiero hacer las cosas bien. Junto a tí"-Había dicho y ella se sonrojó, orgullosa de él y de como era. Tomoe había cambiado, a pesar de que no lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, de que no sabía que tan malo había sido, ni de lo que le había hecho a aquellas mujeres de la aldea, ni tampoco quería saberlo...no quería que le dijera que había hecho las mismas cosas que le había hecho a ella...Ahora estaba con ella y ella lo quería, por quien era, por ser Tomoe. El demonio había sonreído cuando ella se había sincerado con él una de las noches pasadas, después de haber hecho el amor, y la rodeo con cariño, observándola detenidamente.

-Tu eres mi primera, la primera mujer para mi. Y la única que habrá-Le beso levemente la frente-Me resigno a perderte-La apretó contra él-Nunca te dejaré ir, Nanami.

-Sí-Había respondido Nanami. Dejándose ir.

Aquella misma mañana se vistieron, Nanami se puso un kimono negro con flores, corto por encima de la rodilla, atado con un grueso obi amarillo. Los calcetines y sandalias iban a juego y cuando se estaba peinando Tomoe apareció detrás de ella y le obligó a mirar hacía delante mientras él se encargaba de peinarla. Nanami le dejo hacerlo, curiosa por ver que hacía ya que él nunca se había ofrecido a peinarla durante el tiempo que estuvo en el castillo.

-Listo-Anunció y Nanami no se podía creer que lo hubiera hecho tan rápido, había recogido su melena en un moño muy elaborado en un lado de la cabeza, unos mechones más largos caían por delante mientras el moño se hacía en forma de flor, con algunos mechones trenzados. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue una bonita horquilla que él había colocado para fijar el moño; tenía forma de flor rosada, en forma de sakura, con unos adornos que colgaban de la flor como si fuesen simplemente hermosa y muy elegante, la joven se volteó hacia Tomoe, sorprendida y se le tiro a los brazos, casi quiso llorar pero las lagrimas no definirían con exactitud lo feliz que se sentía.

-¿Por que?-Dijo señalando la horquilla con sorpresa-Es tan hermosa...

-Es un juramento

-¿Juramento?

-Mi amor por ti, Nanami. Te quiero para siempre a mi lado, quiero que todo el que te vea sepa que eres mía, para siempre-Sus palabras serias, sus ojos clavados en los suyos...la posición de su cuerpo...Nanami jadeo. !Nunca se habría imaginado algo así! Que alguien sintiera tanto amor por ella, de aquella manera...los actos del demonio eran...sorprendentes...

-¿Entonces...estamos unidos para siempre? ¿Como los amantes?-Sus ojos brillaban.

-Por supuesto. Tu me perteneces, así como yo soy tuyo, Nanami.

Se fundieron en un abrazo, el demonio la beso y ella correspondió. Se sentía increíblemente feliz, como si en cualquier momento pudiera estallar como una bomba atómica. ¿Como podían los sentimientos volverse tan intensos? ¿Podría ser más feliz?  
Ayudó a Tomoe a acabar de vestirse, "que elegante" pensó mientras le colocaba bien un kimono azul claro sobre uno más oscuro, ajustó las mangas y sonriendo le colocó algún mechón de aquel elegante y suave cabello plateado. Le gustaba mucho como le había quedado el cabello, así, corto por encima de los hombros, enmarcando aquel rostro de ensueño, era el nuevo Tomoe. Nada que ver con el demonio arrogante de cabellos largos que había conocido cuando escapaba de los lobos. Aun extrañaba aquel largo cabello acariciando su cuerpo pero Tomoe no parecía querer recordar más aquella fase y ella lo respetaba.  
En cuanto estuvo arreglado Nanami le paso las sandalías y una amplía bufanda negra que anudó en el cuello del demonio. Le dio un tierno beso antes de separarse.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó y Tomoe asintió tomando su mano. Ambos salieron del castillo, dejando a Onikiri y Kotetsu al cuidado mientras ellos no estaban. Caminaron tomados de la mano, Tomoe iba caminando delante, protegiendo a Nanami de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarla, al final la joven se colocó a su lado cuando empezaron a vislumbrar la aldea. La mano de Nanami tembló ligeramente, Tomoe le apretó suavemente la mano.

-No tengas miedo, no pasara nada. Yo estoy contigo.

-Umm-Asintió y continuaron el camino, al llegar a la entrada del pueblo, Tomoe se estremeció.

-¿Que ocurre?-Preguntó Nanami viendo preocupada las facciones del demonio, que minutos antes estaban tranquilas y relajadas en contraste con las que mostraba ahora, tensas, fijas en un punto que ella no alcanzaba a ver y cuando le apretó la mano, ella jadeo.

-Siento...algo, alguien que conozco esta en la aldea

-¿Akura-Ou?-Un estremecimiento le recorrió toda la columna vertebral al recordar al demonio pelirojo que tan malos recuerdos le traía. Fijo sus ojos en Tomoe, buscando respuestas, algo, ¿tranquilidad tal vez?

-No, él no es. Creo que es uno de sus subordinados. Vamos..quizás la aldea este en peligro-Nanami asintió, preocupada por los aldeanos-Quédate detrás de mí Nanami, en todo momento-Dijo serio. Ella asintió.

Escucharon unos gritos y ambos corrieron hasta el origen de los gritos, la plaza del pueblo, donde estaban reunidos todos los aldeanos. Un personaje vertido con un extraño kimono y un peculiar tocado en la cabeza sujetaba a uno de los niños del pueblo mientras reía como el malo de la pelicula. La madre del pequeño le rogaba que lo soltase, otras madres sollozaban por la suerte del pequeño que seguramente iba a morir en pocos segundos...  
Tomoe gruño, cubriendo a Nanami tras su espalda; llamando la atención de los aldeanos que se voltearon más aterrados por la nueva presencia enemiga y algunos se pusieron a rezar unas oraciones en silencio por la salvación de sus almas.

-!Yatori!-Bramó Tomoe caminando hacía el que había sido un camarada suyo cuando servía en las tropas de Akura-Ou, pero ahora solo veía a un malvado que no solo suponía un riesgo para los aldeanos sino también para Nanami. La sentía a su lado, temblando por la presencia de aquel demonio y se agarró de la manga del kimono de Tomoe.

El demonio conocido por Yatori se volteo hacia Tomoe, sin perder la sonrisa en su cara. Pareció sorprendido por la presencia del demonio zorro pero no por ello hizo algún movimiento o cambió sus facciones ante la presencia demoníaca y poderosa de Tomoe. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

-Tomoe-kun, que sorpresa verte por aquí-Su mirada se poso un momento en su espalda, donde escondía a Nanami pero la apartó enseguida-Hacía tiempo que no oíamos de ti y des visitas a la aldea. Así que tuvimos que venir nosotros a hacer tu trabajo.

-No tenéis nada que hacer en esta aldea, Akura-Ou ya ha sido informado de ello. El ritual de la sacerdotisa ha terminado, ya no tenéis nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Que ha terminado?-Estalló en carcajadas haciendo que el pequeño llorase aún más fuerte. Los aldeanos se encogieron asustados-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

-He dicho que a terminado-Gruño Tomoe, visiblemente enfadado.

-Has cambiado Tomoe-kun, no solo por ese peinado ñoño que te has puesto

-Eso no te incumbe-Gruño de nuevo, abriendo las manos, enseñando las garras de forma amenazante-Ahora lárgate de aquí

-No pienso hacerlo-Sus ojos se entrecerraron al observar a la joven que estaba asustada tras la espalda. Sonrió-A menos que quieras hacer un cambio

-¿Cambio?

-Dejaré a todos los aldeanos-Dijo mirando al pequeño que aun lloraba-Y prometeré no volver a atacar la aldea si me cedes a esa pequeña humana que escondes tras tu espalda.

-!Jamas!-Bramó, cubriendo a Nanami para que sus ojos no se encontraran con los de Yatori-Ella es mía.

-Siempre has compartido tus presas

-Ella no es una presa

-Pues tendré que matar a toda esta aldea-Muchos aldeanos sollozaron y se apretaron en un pequeño grupo tembloroso. Los niños lloraban en brazos de sus padres, que luchaban por calmarlos.

-No puedes hacer eso-Dijo Nanami, asustada por los acontecimientos y por la serena calma que mostraba aquel demonio tan extraño. Tomoe gruño a su espalda, no muy contento de que ella hubiera hablado.

-Claro que puedo, pequeña humana. Ellos son solo una diversión. Tu eres el primer plato-No le gustó un pelo lo que vio en sus ojos.

-No permitiré que le pongas la mano encima-Gruño Tomoe.

-¿Acaso quieres la devastación de toda una aldea por tu capricho pasajero?-Preguntó el demonio con ironía. Los aldeanos empezaron a cuchichear entre susurros. "Solo nos salvaremos si la muchacha muere..." "Ese demonio nos va a matar a todos por culpa de ese zorro demoníaco", "¿Por que no deja que se lleve a la muchacha? Eso nos salvaría..."-No pensé que fueras tan rastrero...Tomoe-kun

-Tómame si eso es lo que quieres-Dijo Nanami, saliendo de debajo del brazo protector de Tomoe, no podía seguir viendo todo aquello, los niños sufriendo, los adultos culpándose entre ellos, culpando a Tomoe, ella no quería aquello pero... confiaba en que su treta distrajera al demonio Yatori y le diera a Tomoe suficiente tiempo para actuar. Estaba segura de ello.

Y así se encaminó hacia el demonio, por el rabillo del ojo vio a la madre y a su hija que la habían ayudado hacía ya tiempo y sonrió aliviada por poder devolverles el favor. No solo demostraría que podía hacerlo, demostraría que Tomoe era inocente y que había cambiado,...cambiado para mejor.

Lo iba a demostrar.


End file.
